


Corruption

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: Onceler is a sheltered church boy that meets a very special friend. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It's early Sunday, Onceler is getting ready to go to church with his family. He actually looks forward to it, he enjoys the message and having the sins of the previous week forgiven. It makes him feel better. He puts on his gray fedora as a finishing touch.

Onceler sits down in the huge church room, bible in his hand. Someone sits next to him, a boy around his age wearing a green suit. He thinks nothing of it until the boy starts whispering to him.

"Hey cutie." The green-suited boy looks over at Onceler. He's got a devious grin on his face.

"Um, hi?" Onceler has a nervous look on his face. "Why'd you call me cute?" He whispers back.

"Cause you're cute. Why else?" The boy is still smiling. The songs start, so everyone stands up.

"You're- you're not supposed to call another guy cute." Onceler whispers.

"Baby, this isn't the 1950s. Get with the times. By the way, call me Greed." Huh, odd name.

"Okay..."

"Oncie, pay attention." Onceler's mother scolds. Onceler shuts his mouth in submission.

"Oncie?! That's even more adorable!" Greed whisper-yells. Onceler tries to shush him.

"It's Onceler, please be quiet." Onceler blushes. Greed does stay quiet for a little while, but during the next song he starts up again.

"Do you ever fantasize about guys?" Greed bumps Onceler's hip. Onceler gives him a dirty look. "It's a good thing they have tall backs on the chairs, so I can do this." Greed gives Onceler's ass a squeeze, making him jump. "I'll be in the bathroom, I want you to be there in a few minutes." Greed tells his parents that he's off to the bathroom, then he leaves. Onceler isn't too sure he wants to follow this boy. He doesn't seem to have good intentions, but the curiosity might get the best of him. Onceler's always found himself thinking about guys the way most men think about girls. He's ashamed of that. Even more shameful is that a couple times he'd stroke himself through his pants while indulging in these fantasies. He never got to the point of climax, he won't allow himself to. This kind of touch is very frowned upon from his family. But God is supposed to love everyone, right? Even if they... Think about guys.

"Mom, I- I need to use the bathroom." Onceler says shakily.

"Go ahead dear." Onceler's mom tells him. Onceler moves through the people and slowly walks to the bathroom. His heart is pounding, he can hear it in his ears. He sees Greed waiting outside the bathroom, texting. His heart speeds up, and he's wondering if this is a good idea.

"Hey sexy, over here." Greed motions for Onceler to come to him. Onceler gulps. He walks over to him, looking around to make sure no one is around. It's just the two of them.

"Hello." Onceler tries to be polite as always. Greed pushes him into the large stall. Onceler lets out a yelp. "W-what are you doing?!"

"We're gonna have some fun, okay?" Greed purrs, gripping Onceler's waist.

"That's- you can't do this! We're in church, and you're a guy!"

"Guys do this with each other all the time. We're so much hotter than girls, don't you think?"

"Don't tell anyone, but... I agree with you. Just, please don't tell..." Onceler starts to blush.

"So you do like guys? Knew it. You probably fantasize about getting fucked nice and hard..." Greed pulls Onceler close to him.

"Watch the language..." Onceler makes a face.

"I don't wanna watch my fucking language." Greed unbuttons Onceler's shirt.

"W-why are you doing this?" Onceler tries to push Greed away.

"Just be calm, it'll help you out." Greed stays where he is, licking at Onceler's neck while feeling up his chest.

"Look I know this might be fun for you, but I am not having fun." Onceler tries not to make any other noises.

"Aw, Oncie's not having any fun," Greed chuckles. " _Despite being hard as a rock._ " Greed puts a hand on Onceler's dick.

"Ah- I'm not- I'm going to tell your mom you're doing this to me!" Onceler moans.

"Are you? Make sure you tell her how much you're enjoying it." Greed says as he takes off his suit jacket and shirt, then he goes to put it on the bench provided, along with Onceler's shirt. He then goes and kisses him on the lips. Onceler surprisingly kisses back. "Oh, so you do like this..." Greed slowly pushes his tongue into Onceler's mouth while putting a hand down his pants. Onceler gets wide eyed and tries to push Greed away again.

"N-not there! That's private!" Onceler tries to convince the older boy into stopping.

"Oh please, you sound like a third grader. And don't tell me you haven't touched yourself before." Greed rubs the scared but turned on boy through his underwear. He pulls Onceler's pants down, then his own. The former isn't wearing any undergarments. Onceler can't help but look down and see the size of Greed, even though this is just so wrong. He's bigger than Onceler, and a bit thicker as well.

"This is... "

"Shhhh. I'm gonna put my hand on it, then you can do the same to me." Greed's hand wraps around Onceler's shaft.

Letting out a gasp, Onceler puts his hand on Greed as well, feeling a bit more confident.

"Oh Oncie, that feels so nice." Greed closes his eyes a little.

"This is so wrong..." Onceler says before letting out a small whimper.

"If this is wrong, fuck being right." Greed's voice is dripping with lust. He reaches out and grabs Onceler's ass, making the other boy yelp and tighten his grip. "Ah!"

"Sorry!"

"That's amazing, keep your hand like that, so I can think about it being your tight ass..." Greed moans.

"You really want to put that... Inside me?!"

"Yeah I do, bet you're nice and tight." Greed tightens his grip.

"T-that's dirty!" Onceler tries to make his new friend change his mind about all this.

"You're so sheltered, aren't you? You good little church boy. Well, you _were_ a good little church boy. Now look at you, playing with other guys in the bathroom while your family is worshipping. Best part is, you want to be like this. You want to be a dirty little boy, huh?" Greed kisses him. Onceler blushes.

"Okay, you're kinda right." Still blushing, Onceler speeds up his hand motions. "I hope this feels good for you too, this is what um, you know..."

"That feels amazing baby. Actually, take your hand off, I don't wanna cum just yet. I think I want to see what that mouth of yours does instead."

"Okay, what do you mean you want to see what my mouth can do?" Onceler looks at Greed with wide eyes.

"Get on your knees." Greed smiles evilly.

"Wait- but then-"

"Now." Greed somewhat playfully pushes Onceler's head down until he gets on his knees. "Good boy, now suck."

"You want me to put my mouth on that?" Onceler puts his hand on it. Greed takes out his phone.

"I want to see what that mouth can do. Gonna take pictures for my 'personal records'." Greed snaps a photo.

"Okay... I think I can do this." Onceler starts taking it into his mouth, gagging a bit.

"Stick your tongue out, just pretend it's a lollipop. But a lot better." Greed takes another photo. Onceler nods and sticks his tongue out, feeling a bit more brave. He thinks he actually enjoys this, but no way is Greed knowing that. It's salty, he notices. He hopes that means he's doing a good job. The way Greed is moaning above him with his hands twisted in Onceler's hair makes him want to be touched again.

"Mmph!" Onceler lets out a muffled grunt as Greed pushes his head all the way down.

"Theeeere we go, that's it, keep sucking for me. I can't wait to do this to you. Bob your head up and down, and suck harder." Greed doesn't think he'll last much longer. He can hardly keep it together already, the thought that it was him that changed this innocent boy into his little slut just makes him that much harder. Oh, he will have lots of fun with Onceler. "Gonna cum, be ready." He has full control of Onceler's head at this point, and soon he's shooting into Onceler's throat. Onceler gets wide eyed as feels the hot liquid go down his throat. He soon takes his mouth off with an obscene pop.

"Did you... What was that?!" Onceler stands up, his voice now with quite the rasp to it.

"When you feel really good, you do that. That's what helps make babies." Greed smiles.

"Hey, um... Can I see what your mouth can do? I kinda... Want you to do that to me." Onceler feels hot in various areas.

"I'd love to, I've been eyeing it ever since I first saw you." Greed gets on his knees and pulls down Onceler's pants and gets right down to business, licking and even slightly nipping the underside, swirling his tounge around the tip, and finally taking all of him in one go.

"Oh, ohhh, this is really embarrassing but I think I might... I don't know..." Onceler moans. Greed does as much of a laugh as he can manage before bobbing his head up and down. Onceler lets out a gasp as he spills down Greed's throat. Greed pulls off of him and smiles.

"Jesus, you came a lot..." Greed wipes his mouth with his finger, licking it clean.

"Is that good? That felt amazing honestly."

"It's great." Greed starts to put his clothes on. Onceler is a bit disappointed. "By the way, I know you come to the 7:00 service, I'll be there. You're coming to my place after and I'll really show you a good time." Greed smiles as Onceler puts his clothes on as well.

"I can't wait." Onceler says with a rasp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel! This chapter is dirtier than a Burger King bathroom. There WILL be more after this, enjoy!

"We have to leave seperately, or people will think something's up." Greed adjusts his tie.

"My mom will be happy I made a new friend. But she doesn't like whatever this is." Onceler motions to the both of them.

"You can like whoever you want. It's just the people down here that say otherwise. Up north they love everybody no matter who or what you are. I'm gonna go first, you leave in like five minutes." Greed blows his new friend a kiss as he walks out, leaving Onceler shocked at what just happened. Did he really...? Did this actually happen?

"Why would he want to do that with me?" Onceler whispers to himself. This is like one of those weird dreams that leaves his pants wet and tented. Greed did all of the things that he would dream of, like rubbing him and putting it in his mouth. Ugh, Onceler has got to get these thoughts out of his head. He leaves the restroom and goes back to where his family is sitting.

"Oncie, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" Onceler's mom bombards him with questions.

"Yeah, but I think I'm fine now." Onceler nervously smiles.

"Good, cause we're going to Cracker Barrel after this." She smiles. Greed keeps looking at Onceler with this hungry look in his eyes, smiling.

The service is over, and Onceler thinks this is the first time he's ever wanted it to be over.

"I think that boy you were sitting next to wants to be your friend, he keeps looking at you! Oh, I hope his family wants to come with us to Cracker Barrel... Go on, talk to him!" Onceler's mom goes to find Greed's parents. Onceler goes over to the green suited boy.

"Hello again..." Onceler blushes.

"Hey. How are you?" Greed seems a lot nicer now and less... Like he did in the bathroom.

"Good, you?"

"Great. Hey, just wondering, what do you like to do? Ya know, for fun?"

"Well, knitting is fun. I knit scarves. Lots of them. My mom always complains about there being too much yarn in my room." Onceler laughs.

"Knitting, interesting. Look, I'm gonna have a smoke, I'll be back. Stay here, alright?" Greed goes outside. He's gonna smoke? That's not good! Onceler feels like he has to go out there and tell him just how bad it is. But Greed did say he has to stay here. But- it's for the safety of a friend, and Onceler won't let Greed hurt himself if he can help it. He goes outside and soon finds his friend.

"Hey, I told you to stay inside!" Greed puffs on a cigarette. Onceler scrunches his nose.

"That's bad for you! You'll get cancer!" Onceler tries to convince his friend to stop.

"Chill out, Oncie. I'm not gonna get cancer. You only got one life, better have some fun with it. You look like you need fun in your life." The older boy smirks.

"Knitting is fun, walking in the park is fun, that isn't! You'll go to hell if you do that! Do your parents know about this?" Onceler pleads.

"Please, did you see what you did in that bathroom? I'm dragging you into hell with me. I keep a lot of my life secret from them, like the fact that I'm gay, I smoke, and I'll sometimes steal their whiskey. I like to smoke cigars too, they're nice." Greed blows smoke in Onceler's face. Onceler turns his head away, disgusted. He's not going to admit that Greed smoking makes him feel something in a certain place. Greed puts the cigarette out and both boys go back inside.

"Oh there you are Onceler, I was getting worried. Hello there!" Onceler's mom smiles at Greed. He smiles warmly, with a bit of nervousness.

"Hey, I'm Greed, and I love your son." Greed glances at Onceler. Onceler blushes a little.

"Oh good, he's such a wonderful young man." Onceler's mom brags. "Now, if only he'd find a girlfriend..." She says to herself. Greed just chuckles.

****  
Greed and Onceler are sitting in Greed's room after the later service, talking about knitting and Greed's love for animals, photography, and some motorcycle he wants. Greed even went outside to smoke a few times, but somehow that didn't stop Onceler from wanting to be with him. Instead, it makes him more curious about his new friend.

"Greed, Onceler, we're going out to get dinner for you, we might be a little bit. Don't burn the house down!" Greed's mom laughs as she walks out the door, leaving the two boys alone.

"Finally..." Greed smiles evilly.

"What do you mean finally? Are you happy I'm done explaining knitting to you?" Onceler frowns.

"No babe, it's cause my parents left." Greed gets behind Onceler. "That means we can have some fun."

"I think knitting is fun..."

"Too cute. Lay down for me, okay? We're going to do what we did in the bathroom earlier today, but this will be a lot better." Greed gives Onceler a toothy grin.

"Better?" Onceler lays down with his chest and head propped up against the headboard.

"Yeah, its more fun when you do it in a bed." Greed cuddles up to Onceler, stroking his chest.

"It already feels a lot better..." Onceler blushes. He's enjoying Greed's touch a lot more than he should be, he feels. Greed moves so that he's kneeling with one leg on either side of Onceler.

"Good..." Greed leans down to kiss his new friend. Onceler flinches, but soon relaxes. Greed deepens the kiss and slowly starts to press himself onto Onceler's growing erection, grinding in small circles.

'St-stop that!" Onceler breaks the kiss and tries to push Greed away.

"Little Oncie is still shy, huh?" Greed laughs.

"Stop calling me Oncie! It's embarrassing!" Onceler turns his head away.

"Aw, come on. It's cute. By the way, I think we should sixty-nine each other. It's basically me sucking your dick while you do it to me." Greed suggests. Onceler can almost feel himself salivating at the thought. Wait, he shouldn't want to put his mouth on that!

"You want to see what my mouth can do again?" Onceler involuntarily licks his lips.

"Yeah, I bet you're dying for another taste, aren't you?" Greed takes his shirt off. Onceler looks away again, blushing.

"N-no! I don't like it!" Onceler frowns. Greed grabs Onceler's chin and almost violently turns his head back.

"Oh please, you were sucking my cock like it was your last meal. Don't give me that bullshit. Now tell me that you want it." Greed moves closer to Onceler's face and slowly pulls his sweatpants down.

"I, I don't!" Onceler tries to cross his legs.

"Now I know you want it. Is this what you think of when your family is asleep? Or better yet, I can imagine you excusing yourself while they're doing devotionals so you can play with yourself to the thought of another guy messing around with you. Is that right, Onceler?" Greed says Onceler's name lustfully as he strokes himself through his boxers.

"Okay, that happened once, but that doesn't mean I want to do that! And get your junk out of my face!" Onceler, despite his outcries, stares at Greed's 'junk', definitely wanting another taste. Greed pushes himself closer to Onceler's face.

"Look, if I knew you didn't want to do this, I'd stop. We would go back to talking about knitting like nothing happened. But you're in denial. You try to deny yourself this, saying you're a good boy and that this is wrong. But do you really think it's all that wrong? You're blushing, your dick is hard, and you're almost drooling. Now say you want it." Greed puts a hand on Onceler's head.

"I-I want it..." Onceler admits. He can't take this anymore, he needs it!

"Good boy." Greed pulls his boxers down and puts the tip into Onceler's mouth. Onceler tries to take in as much as he can, moaning a couple times.

"Jeez, you are such a whore. I love it." Greed smiles.

"Please keep calling me names, I um, I like that..." Onceler says as he stops to take a breath.

"Do you, you little bitch? That's what you are. You're a little bitch that loves cock. Keep sucking, I need a lot of lube for your ass." Greed slaps Onceler across his face. Onceler gets right back to what he's doing. "Mmmm, that feels so good, you're making me feel so good Oncie... Here, I think I'm ready. Get your clothes off." Greed moves so Onceler can strip his clothes off. Onceler sits on the bed trying to be modest. Greed just laughs.

"You're really gonna cover yourself up? Come on." Greed pins the younger boy down on the bed, grinding on him.

"Ohhhh, Greed, I-" Onceler tries not to moan.

"You like this?" Greed kisses Onceler on the cheek.

"Yeah, a lot..." Onceler can feel himself losing his inhibitions, getting lost in the feeling of Greed on top of him. He so desperately needs this.

"You wanna get fucked? I can do ya real good..." Greed grinds harder. "Or I can ride you. That's when I sit on your dick and fuck myself on it."

"Is that what that is? Um, I think about a lot... Can we do that?" Onceler gets a bit flustered. "I like the feeling of controlling someone to an extent, I guess."

"You want to dom me? I can be your slut..." Greed smiles.

"Yeah, I think. But I also like... I don't know." Onceler seems confused.

"You're a switch. You like to control and be controlled." Greed explains. "I'm the same way. Now, I'm gonna give you a little show, okay baby?" Greed asks.

"Yeah. Give me a show." Onceler tries to be stern.

"Yes, Onceler~" Greed smiles. He strokes himself rather animatedly. "Don't be afraid to tell me what to do. I want you to." Greed starts to tease himself and lick his fingers.

"Well, I want you to uh... Don't laugh, okay?" Onceler says shakily.

"I won't laugh at anything." Greed says honestly.

"Okay, turn around and put uh, put your fingers inside yourself and say how much you want me." Onceler feels a bit more confident. Greed obeys, turning around and stretching himself out for his friend.

"Onceler, I want your cock so bad, mmm, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for the rest of the week." Greed moans. Wow, this is really hot. _Really_ hot. Onceler likes this. Greed puts a finger inside himself like he's probably done many times before. "Gotta prepare myself, you're so big."

"After that, I want you to suck on me so I'm ready for you." Onceler orders.

"Of course, Mr. Onceler, I'll do anything you want me to!" Greed takes his finger out and turns around. He strokes Onceler a bit before taking him into his mouth.

"That's right, suck on me, you- you slut." Onceler feels so dirty, but so good at the same time. The insult only fuels Greed's desire.

"Gosh, take your mouth off and- You know. You know what to do." Onceler says.

"Mmm, finally!" Greed gets on top of Onceler, placing the tip of his dick at his entrance. He starts to sit on it, only getting the tip in before stopping. "I gotta get used to your size, Jesus..." Greed sinks down a bit more, and slowly but surely the base. "Fuuuuck, this is so nice..." Greed purrs. Onceler gives up on holding back his moans as Greed slowly fucks himself.

"This is amazing, ohhhh, Greed, you slut, you like this don't you?" Onceler puts a hand on Greed's ass, wanting to spank him.

"I love this, Mr. Onceler. I love fucking myself on you." Greed quickens his pace a bit.

"Good. I want you to go faster, and touch yourself as well." Onceler spanks Greed a few times.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Onceler!" Greed starts to bounce up and down. It's quite the sight. Onceler doesn't know how long he'll last with this beautiful boy on top of him. Greed is moaning like he's in heat. "Mr. Onceler, I'm gonna cum, can I have your permission?" Greed almost cries out.

"I think that's what I'm gonna do as well, make it so it gets all over you, then I'll do it inside of you." Onceler licks his lips. He grabs Greed's hips and starts thrusting into him at a maddening pace. Greed yells as he climaxes, shooting all over himself like Onceler told him to do. A few seconds later, Onceler releases inside of him, groaning. Greed gets off of his friend and smiles.

"That was fucking amazing." Greed says as he and Onceler go into the bathroom to quickly clean up.

"I can't believe I did that..." Onceler blushes.

"You were so hot, ugh, I'll be jacking off to that for weeks. You got me all dirty and everything." The boys wash themselves off.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Onceler apologizes.

"Don't be. Also, is it wrong to say I'm starting to fall for you? Not just cause of this, you have such a nice personality, and it's cute to hear you talk about knitting." This time, Greed blushes. Onceler smiles.

"I think I like you too, Greed." Onceler hugs his friend. Suddenly, a door opens downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! Onceler dives further into the pool of corruption. Enjoy!

"Greed! Onceler! We're home! Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Greed's mom shouts.

"I feel dirty." Onceler complains.

"You feel dirty? I've got your cum dripping out of my ass." Greed chuckles. Onceler blushes and looks away. "Aw, don't feel bad, I like it." The boys finish putting their clothes back on. "By the way, when we have fun like that and I'm mean to you, don't take it personal. I like you, remember that. And I'm not the type of guy that uses other guys for stuff like this. I'm loyal, and you can trust me."

"Oh, I appreciate that. And I feel the same way." Onceler smiles. Greed gives his friend a hug.

"I'm glad. Now we gotta talk to my parents for a bit, they complain that I'm always up here with my friends. Who wants to talk to them anyway?" Both boys go down the stairs.

"Hello boys! I'm making fried chicken and mashed potatoes!" Greed's mom is sickly sweet, the opposite of her son.

"Hey mom, me and Onceler are gonna chill down here for a bit." Greed tries to ignore his mom.

"Oh wonderful, I read a great passage today, I think it applies to the both of you..." Greed's mom goes on a tangent. Greed pulls Onceler into the family room, where his dad is reading.

"God, I need a smoke..." Greed whispers into his friend's ear. Onceler blushes, thinking about the time Greed smoked earlier. There's just something so... Taboo, so hot about it.

"Hello!" Greed's dad smiles.

"Hey, this is Onceler, my new friend." Greed proudly shows off his friend. Onceler gives a polite smile and waves. "We're gonna take a walk to the convenience store for a bit, alright? I just have to get my phone." Greed says.

"That's a great idea! Just make sure you're back by dinner time." Greed's dad says.

"Got it. I'll be right back." Greed runs upstairs for a few seconds, and then him and Onceler start the trip to the convenience store.

"What do you need from the store?" Onceler asks.

"Cigarettes." Greed says as he lights one up. "You want one?" Greed asks, like it's a piece of candy.

"Oh, no, I'm okay. I think..."

"I got something real fun, I'm gonna ask my parents if you can sleep over, we're gonna sneak out and smoke from my bong. You'll love that." Greed smiles evilly.

"We? Don't you mean you?"

"No, I meant we. You're gonna love it." Greed puffs on his cigarette. "I also need to get lots of snacks. And drinks too." Greed seems excited. Onceler is happy for him, but he's not sure if he wants to partake in such an activity.

"Sounds like a party!" Onceler says excitedly.

"Oh it will be." Greed smiles as he texts his mom about his plans. Onceler does the same. He feels so happy with his new friend, he can't quite explain it. "Can I have your number?" Greed asks.

"Sure!" Onceler gives Greed his number.

"Now we can text each other." Greed smiles.

****  
Night falls, and both boys have got the okay for the sleepover. Greed got some chips, soda, and something from a rather sketchy looking guy. Onceler isn't sure what it is. He doesn't want to know, actually.

At around 11 pm, when Greed's parents are asleep, Greed and Onceler sneak out of the house and into a patch of woods, secluded from everyone else. Greed lays a blanket out and puts his backpack on it.

"Why did you bring a vase? Are you getting plants?" Onceler picks up Greed's bong. "I'll help you find some."

"Yeah. Plants. And I already got it." Greed takes out a bag of some green stuff. He puts it in a small metal container and spins it around for a bit, then puts it in the bong.

"Greed, is that pot?!" Onceler gets wide eyed. Greed just smiles.

"Get your panties out of a bunch. Yes, and you'll love it." Greed sets the bong aside and gets some water bottles out.

"That's illegal! And it's bad for you! I'm not doing drugs, I told God I'd never do drugs or drink, I'm not going to break my promise!" Onceler crosses his arms. Greed laughs and gets his lighter out.

"I think God will still love you if you smoke with me. I'm gonna be high and eating all these delicious snacks while your holier-than-thou ass is gonna complain about drugs and be grumpy. Weed isn't even bad for you, Oncie."

"Well, my mom said it was, and that I'll go to hell if I do that. Even though I probably already am..." Onceler trails off.

"Then smoke with me, you're already going to hell, why not live a little? God loves you no matter what."

"You're right, he does. Maybe I will try it. Just to see." Onceler sits up.

"There we go. I'm gonna light this, inhale some of the smoke, then give it to you. This is your first time, so don't inhale a lot." Greed lights the bong up and takes a hit. He blows the smoke away, then gives the bong to his friend. "Hurry, before all the smoke goes away." Greed urges. Onceler looks at it for a split second, then takes a small hit. Coughing up a storm, he gives the bong back to Greed.

"That's weird! Why would anyone- Greed? What's happening to me?" Onceler's head feels cloudy.

"Calm down, you're just high. That's what happens when you smoke weed. Enjoy it." Greed stifles a laugh.

"If I go to the hospital, you're paying for it!"

"Jesus Christ, relax! Here, smoke some more, you need it." Greed takes another hit and lets Onceler take one as well. Onceler coughs a bit more, not as much as the first time, and lays down on the blanket. "How do you feel?"

"Happy." Onceler smiles.

"See? Not so bad after all." Greed lays down with him. "You want a soda? Or water? I've got Coke." Greed smiles at his friend. Onceler giggles and grabs a water bottle.

"You're funny. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Onceler looks up at the sky.

"Yeah, but not when I ask them if they want Coke." Greed says. Onceler bursts into laughter.

"You should be a comedian. Go on TV. You'll be famous." Onceler moves closer to Greed.

"Fuck, you're so high. This is awesome."

"Can I have some more?"

"No more, if you have any more the line between reality and fantasy will blur and your body will feel distorted, like you're tripping. I personally don't like it." Greed kisses the younger boy.

"That doesn't sound fun. Hey, can we have some fun?" Onceler asks.

"Mmm, you're so bold. Sure, I'm dying to get off." Greed gets on top of Onceler when his phone rings. When Greed checks it, he realizes it's his mom. "Shit, my mom's calling. Hold on." Greed answers the phone. His mom doesn't sound happy at all. Greed explains that he and Onceler went for a walk because they both couldn't sleep. Onceler finds this hilarious, so much so that he has to walk away, giggling uncontrollably with the bag of chips in his hand.

A few minutes later, Greed gets off the phone and realizes that Onceler has finished the bag of chips.

"That was a family size bag! For the both of us!" Greed says angrily.

"I got hungry!"

"Well shit, I'm hungry too! Now I don't have anything! By the way, my mom wants us home." Greed huffs.

"Greedy, can you have some fun with me?" Onceler blushes.

"You ate all our chips!"

"You need to smoke more, you're salty." Onceler smiles.

"Get your pants off. Now." Greed takes a hit. Onceler does so, slightly giggling. Greed almost pounces on top of him, hastily pulling his pants down. He spits on his fingers and goes to work stretching Onceler out. Onceler is a moaning smiling mess under him.

"Greedy~" Onceler moans.

"Shut up and take this, you whore." Greed pushes himself inside, making Onceler cry out.

"Ah! That hurt!" Onceler looks down. Greed laughs, but gives his friend time to get used to him. He goes slowly, despite wanting to pound him into next week.

"Turn around, wanna do you doggy style." Greed takes himself out and flips Onceler over.

"Hurry up! I uh, kinda need this right now." Onceler begs.

"You're telling me what to do? My little whore is telling Mr. Greed what to do?" Greed says with a rasp. He then decides to stroke himself, teasing Onceler.

"Well, I just want you to-"

"You do what I want, got that?" Greed takes a cigarette out and lights it. "I know it turns you on when I smoke, I've seen the way you try to cover yourself while I light up." Greed grabs a fistful of Onceler's hair. Onceler turns his head to see Greed smirking at him, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Mr. Greed, please..." Onceler backs up, pushing his ass up to Greed's crotch. Greed spanks him, growling. Then he starts pushing in again.

"You happy now, bitch? Maybe you should've been called Greed, the way you're begging for my dick." Greed purrs as he slowly thrusts in and out. He must've hit something special, because Onceler cries out again, this time in pleasure.

"Mmm, Mr. Greed! What- what was that?" Onceler moans. Greed doesn't say anything, he just continues to fuck him. His thrusts become more powerful and a lot faster.

"Stop yelling, you'll get us caught!" Greed sounds angry.

"I'm trying, it just feels- ahhh! Mm, sorry! I'm gonna-"

"Oh no you're not." Greed stops all of his movements. "You're gonna wait for me." Onceler whines and tries to fuck himself on Greed. Greed flips Onceler over again so that he's on his back, and then puts out his cigarette. He starts slamming into poor Onceler again, covering his mouth this time.

"Mmmph, mmm!" Onceler lets out muffled cries.

"Shut up or I'm not gonna let you cum." Greed lets out some groans as he thrusts, getting close himself. "I'm gonna cum, I'll give you the okay if you don't say anything." Greed's thrusts are more erratic, but harder than ever. He finally reaches his climax and releases, giving the okay for Onceler to do the same. Onceler is a lot louder despite having Greed's hand over his mouth. After the boys are done, the lay on the blanket and cuddle up to each other.

"Christ, you are _loud_." Greed chuckles.

"That was nice. But now I'm tired." Onceler yawns.

"Me too, but we gotta get back to my house. My parents are worried about us." Greed starts packing up. Onceler is already asleep when Greed is done.

"Fucking hell." Greed says, then smiles as he sees the adorable sleeping boy. He picks Onceler and his backpack up, along with the blanket, and heads home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this was not meant to be a multi chaptered story. If any of you guys have requests for oneshots, preferably oncest, I'll make a oneshot collection to put them in! Almost anything goes, cute, raunchy (especially raunchy)... So yeah! Put in your requests, and you just might see them in a oneshot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Onceler and Greed. Enjoy!

"Oh there you boys are! I was so worried, you could've gotten abducted!" Greed's mom says. "Awww, look at Onceler, he's so precious! Just like my Greed! Two wonderful God fearing boys." Greed's mom has a big smile on her face. Greed smiles back, then goes upstairs to put everything away. He puts Onceler on the bed, puts his backpack in the closet, and then gets into bed with Onceler.

"Good night, sweetie." Greed smiles. He sees Onceler smile back, then he falls asleep.

****  
"Oncie! How was your sleepover? I made shrimp and grits just for you! And, you're just in time for devotionals!" Onceler's mom smiles. Visions of last night go through Onceler's head, and he smiles as well.

"Thank you." Onceler has a huge grin on his face. He goes to sit down, but it hurts too much. Onceler gasps in pain.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Onceler's mom looks at her son.

"Uh, I fell on the sidewalk, right on my behind." Onceler's lie flows almost effortlessly.

"Oh no! Do you need some frozen peas to sit on?" Onceler's mom goes into the freezer to look for some peas. She takes a bag out and gives it to Onceler.

"Thanks, mom." Onceler sits on the bag of peas. It helps a little, he supposes.

"Oh any time Oncie." Onceler's mom smiles as she serves him lunch. "I wonder what devotion is today..."

After lunch, Onceler goes into his room to knit and text Greed.

"Hey this is Onceler. You made it hard for me to sit, my mom had me sit on frozen peas!" Onceler sends. He decides to lay on his side to knit his scarves.

"Oh my fucking god..... That's priceless omg. My mom gave me a speech about how it was cute that i was cuddling you but to not act so "homosexual" like jesus christ" Greed sends a text ten minutes later. Onceler gets all giddy as he sees the text.

"You said it wasn't bad, so it's not! I told my mom that I fell on the sidewalk, and she believed me!" Onceler texts, then goes back to knitting.

"Its not bad these people are just bigoted idiots. I miss you already oncie" Greed says. Greed misses him? That's funny, because Onceler misses Greed too!

"I miss you too Greed. I wish you were here knitting with me." Onceler smiles as he sends the text. Onceler thinks about how cute it would be to see Greed trying to knit.

"Dude i cant knit to save my life hahaha maybe you should knit a rope so i can tie you up in it ;)" Greed texts. Onceler almost drops his knitting needles. Is that all he thinks about? Onceler really can't blame him, that is nice, despite his current pain. But there's other things to life! Like church! And knitting! And family! Onceler continues to knit his scarf while thinking about how he could possibly knit a rope.

Three hours later, Onceler realizes he fell asleep while knitting. Again.

"Gosh darn it!" Onceler mumbles.

"You're so cute." A voice says next to him.

"Wha- Greed?! What are you doing here?!" Onceler snaps out of his sleep induced stupor.

"Chill, you left your Bible at my house. Text me, alright?" Greed hands Onceler his Bible and bends down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, hold on." Onceler crawls over to a pile of scarves, giving Greed a nice view. Greed licks his lips, but does not say anything. "Ah! Here we go! A nice scarf for a nice friend!" Onceler beams, giving Greed a green scarf.

"Oh, thanks!" Greed smiles. "You don't know how much this means to me right now."

"Any time, if you need to talk about anything, let me know." Onceler hugs his friend.

"I'll text you, I can't say it in person." Greed's mood falls. "Bye, Oncie." Greed gives Onceler a kiss on the cheek, then he's off. Onceler hopes Greed is okay, he seemed upset. He hopes the scarf makes him feel better.

"Dude i gotta go see my cousin tonight and theres no getting out of it i need to run away or something" Greed texts as soon as the door closes.

"Why would you want to do that? You have to appreciate your family no matter what." Onceler says, trying to help.

"Nah i cant do that. Let me back in, please" Greed says. Onceler immediately goes to the front door and lets his friend in.

"Greed! Back so soon?" Onceler's mom smiles.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang out with Onceler." Greed doesn't look too good. Onceler is worried.

"Alright, have fun!" Onceler's mom says as the two boys go to Onceler's room.

"Christ, there's a lot of string." Greed tries to step over the yarn.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company!" Onceler rubs the back of his neck.

"Not your fault. Now, we gotta go out somewhere, anywhere, can your mom take us?" Greed sounds desperate.

"Uh, I have a car, you wanna go out somewhere? I'm a little hungry anyway..."

"I need to be out until 10 pm. So like five and a half hours. They're going over there at five, won't be back till around nine." Greed explains.

"It's important to be with your family, Greed. Not here with me." Onceler says.

"No no, my cousin is a horrible person. He did some... Things to me, alright? And this still happens sometimes. I'm not going over there."

"What kinds of things?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. But we gotta get out. I'll pay for gas. I'll pay for our food. Please, please, Onceler, just get me out of here!" Greed begs.

"Okay Greed, even though I think you should be with your family, I'll take you out." Onceler starts to put away his knitting stuff.

"Thanks so much, you don't understand how much this means to me. We gotta get out now, so my parents don't find me."

"Okay..." Onceler and Greed go into the main room, where Onceler's mom is. "Hey, I'm going to take Greed out, is that alright?"

"Okay Oncie, be back by eight." She says, not looking up from the TV.

"Wait, can I be back by 10:30? Me and Greed want to see a movie."

"What's it rated?"

"Um, PG. Its called Moana. Please, I've memorized all my verses for this week." Onceler really needs this.

"That you did. You can stay out until 10:30." Onceler's mom says.

"Thank you! Do you need anything from anywhere?" Onceler asks.

"Not right now, this is your time. Have fun, boys!" Onceler's mom smiles. Greed and Onceler pile into Onceler's car.

"Shit, I didn't know you were that good at lying. Then again, the stricter your parents are, the better at lying you are." Greed says, probably from experience. Onceler starts the car, smiling. The Christian radio station immediately starts playing. "Do we have to listen to this shit?" Greed complains.

"It's uplifting, something you need since you're so grumpy." Onceler pulls out of the driveway.

"I have way better music. You got an aux cord?" Greed snaps.

"I don't use it, but yeah. Why are you being so mean all of a sudden? I got you out of seeing your family, I lied to my own mother to get you out of it, and this is the thanks I get?" Onceler is usually slow to anger, but this time something in him snapped.

"I just don't wanna listen to that fucking music!" Greed yells and turns the radio off.

"Greed, what's wrong? Tell me, you don't usually act like this." Onceler tries to keep calm. Greed rolls down the window and lights up a cigarette. "Please don't smoke in my car! Please, my mom goes through it!" Onceler feels like crying. But he can't show Greed that he's weak.

"Do you have to judge everything I do?" Greed yells. "Let me be!" Greed looks out the window, still puffing on his cigarette. Onceler grips the steering wheel in frustration. It hurt him to see Greed so angry, but Greed won't tell him why he's so angry! He doesn't have to see his family, what more could he want?

Onceler decides to go to McDonald's for dinner. He pulls into the parking lot to go inside. Greed is still looking out the window.

"Um, I'm going to get dinner, you want something? I have five dollars..." Onceler asks timidly. Greed doesn't say anything, he just goes inside with him.

"Hey! Greedy! Where's my stuff?" A man says angrily. Onceler looks at him.

"I gave it to you last week, you were too strung out to realize it. I'll give you a discount on it next time, if I'm feeling a bit nice." Greed says, almost in a whisper.

"You feeling good now? I got 200." The man gets close to Greed.

"No, but I'll take it. When I get done I'll give it to you." Greed mutters. "You're lucky I got some."

"I appreciate it, I'll be in the corner." The man goes to sit in the corner.

"Who was that? He looked shady."

"When you get your stuff, go to the car. I got business." Greed checks his pockets. "I know I left it in here... There it is."

"What kind of business?" Onceler asks, curious.

"None of yours." Greed huffs. The boys order their food, wait for it to be made, and each go to their respective places.

"Ugh, this smell is going to take forever to get out! I wish I had enough to get air freshener. I really need to get a job. Too bad mom won't let me get one till I'm 21... Three more years." Onceler talks to himself. "I wonder who that man is with Greed. He didn't look too nice, and the way he talked to him was odd..." Onceler says, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Greed shows up in his car ten minutes later, with a freshly lit cigar. Onceler groans to himself, his car is going to smell so bad!

"Hey Greed, was that man nice to you?" Onceler is concerned.

"Yeah, just go somewhere. Out of town." Greed says with a rasp. Onceler nods and drives on the parkway.

"Could you please not smoke in my car? The smell is making me sick, and my car is going to stink." Onceler says politely, head a bit dizzy.

"This cigar was thirty bucks, so no." Greed says angrily. "Go to the big mall, I need clothes." Greed looks the other way.

"Ugh, fine." Onceler eats a fry.

"Don't you 'ugh, fine' me, you little bitch." Greed snaps.

"Why are you being so mean?" Onceler's dizziness is getting worse, he might have to pull over.

"You snapped at me!" Greed says.

"You've been nothing but rude this whole trip! Can you just tell me what is wrong?" Onceler tries not to yell.

"Why do you care?! You're not going to believe me, no one does!" Greed raises his voice.

"I will! Hold on, this is urgent." Onceler quickly pulls to the shoulder. He gets out of the car and he just makes the woods when he starts throwing up. Greed gets out of the car as well.

"Dude, you alright?" Greed rushes over to his friend.

"Sorry, the smoke bothered me." Onceler goes into his car and gets napkins he keeps in the glove compartment. He can't help but let out a few tears as he does so. He's dizzy, Greed is being rude, today is going terribly.

"Look man, I'm sorry..."

"Greed, tell me what's wrong so I know how-" Onceler goes into a fit of coughing. "How to help you." Onceler leans on his car.

"I told you, you won't believe me. Everyone I told, they think I'm lying. Even close friends. I have one friend that doesn't think I'm full of shit, and that's all. One friend. I think you'd like him. He's such a hippie, says he 'speaks for the trees'." Greed laughs.

"Why not make that two friends? He sounds nice. And I'll believe you, you have to trust me though." Onceler tries to get rid of his dizziness by putting his hands on top of his head.

"Fine..." Greed pauses. "Okay, you know my cousin, right? He touched me. Still does, that's why I won't see him." Greed talks as if he's in a hurry, then looks away.

"No one should ever do that to anyone. You mean... You know, right?" Onceler asks.

"Yeah. Like that." Greed lowers his voice. "My parents don't even believe me, they insist he's nice. My aunt tells me I'm crazy."

"Why would anyone think you'd lie about that? That's traumatic. You feel powerless, weak, like no one can save you. Then they tell you that if you tell anyone, they'll kill you. So you get scared into silence." Onceler says. Greed looks at him surprised.

"Yeah, that's exactly it..."

"That's why- why only my mom takes care of me." This time it's Onceler's turn to look away.

"Shit... Here, give me a hug." Greed opens his arms out. Onceler turns around and practically squeezes him, letting all of his emotions out. Greed sheds a few tears as well. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Y-yeah, same here."

"When you feel better, we'll go to the mall. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"How do you get all that money Greed?" Onceler asks.

"You can't tell anyone, _anyone_ , but I deal drugs. That guy at McDonald's, he's a junkie. One of my regulars. Losers like him is how I get rich. It's a lucrative business, much better than working at a fast food place. And I know, it's illegal." Greed admits. "I need some willing guy to spend my riches on. My friend Lorax won't take it."

"There's me..." Onceler smiles.

"Aha! There we go!" Greed kisses Onceler on the lips. Onceler blushes like crazy. Greed pulls away, smiling.

"I like you." Onceler giggles.

"I like you too baby. You won't have to work a day in your life with me. Now, you up for the mall?" Greed puts out his cigar.

"Yeah!" Onceler jumps up. Both boys are all smiles and kisses as they head to the mall.

 


	5. *NON CANON NSFW FILLER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a canon divergent filler chapter with Onceler and Greed stocked with porn. It's a threesome between all the Oncelers that I just felt like writing out of the blue. Enjoy!

"So, this is your friend?" The man asks. It's dark, so Onceler can't really see his face. From what he can see, he isn't complaining.

"Yeah, what do you want from us?" Greed spits.

"He's cute. You are too." Onceler can hear something in his voice, he's not too sure what it is.

"You're sick, let us go!" Greed yells.

"Tell me something I don't know." The man chuckles. He brings Onceler up to his chair. Onceler scrunches his nose from the cigar smoke. Onceler... Kind of likes this? This man, from what he can see, is absolutely handsome with an impressive something in his pants. If his hands weren't tied up, he'd be all over him.

"Stop that! He's nice, if you want to hurt anyone, hurt me. He- he doesn't like this!" Greed says from his chair.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but your friend is practically drooling staring at my cock." The man grins. He starts to stroke himself through his pants, enjoying the feeling. Onceler stares more.

"Onceler, stop that, he's not a good person." Greed tries to talk his friend out of this, despite desperately wanting to watch Onceler suck this guy off. Onceler looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"Don't listen to him, he wants you to do this, I can tell. Now get on your knees." The man orders. Onceler does as he's told, turning away. The man unties Onceler's hands. "You know what to do." The man growls. Onceler nods nervously, looking over to Greed. "He's waiting too. Get sucking." The man's voice sounds harsh and raspy. The man is bigger than Greed by quite a bit. Onceler starts by licking the tip, blushing. Greed is aching to touch himself. "Stand up, Greed, I want you to help me spit roast your friend." The man says. Greed stands up, and the man unties his hands. Onceler moans in anticipation. "Make sure you really get him wet, prepare him for the real treat." The man chuckles. Greed undoes his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He's quite excited about this, he must admit.

"Gonna fuck you real nice baby..." Greed lubes his fingers up, quickly stretches Onceler, and then enters him. Onceler moans around the man's dick.

"Mmmph!" Onceler cries out.

"Yeah, that's right, good boy." The man says with a lustful tone. Greed smiles and slams into his friend, just to see his reaction. Onceler's eyes widen, and he moans even louder.

"He loves it when I'm rough..." Greed rasps, thrusting in and out.

"I'll keep that in mind." The man grabs Onceler's hair, fucking himself on Onceler's mouth. Greed pounds into him, enjoying seeing his friend like this. Onceler screams, shooting all over the floor.

"Whore." Greed moans, releasing inside of Onceler. He slows down his thrusts.

"You guys can't wait? Come on Onceler, get off." The man pulls Onceler off of him. Onceler whines at the loss. The man stands up and gets behind him. The youngest boy pushes his ass onto the man, wordlessly begging for him to get inside.

"Look at you boy, you've already had some and you still want more." The man spanks Onceler's ass, making him cry out.

"Can't wait to see you do him." Greed laughs darkly. The man smiles, pushing himself into Onceler.

"Ah- mmmmm, Sir, it hurts..." Onceler groans, feeling himself get filled in a way that Greed never could.

"You'll get over it." The man starts pumping himself in and out. "Greed, sit on my chair, let little Onceler use his mouth on you." The man says, trying to hide how much pleasure this is giving him. Onceler, however, has no shame.

"Greed, please, please, I need you... I need this so bad." Onceler is desperate.

"Oh you'll get it." Greed puts his already hardened cock into Onceler's mouth. Onceler licks it like a pro, taking all of Greed into one go. By this time, the pain that was originally behind Onceler has turned into ecstasy, making Onceler scream once again.

"You're so lucky to have a slut like him. You must never get bored." The man's thrusts get harder and faster. Onceler is close already, and quite frankly, so are the other two. The oldest man spanks Onceler a few times, and then comes inside of him. Greed isn't too far off, doing the same a few seconds later. Both men pull off of Onceler, who had came a couple more times.

"Christ, Oncie." Greed looks at the mess Onceler made. Onceler tries to stand, but falls back down.

"Poor Onceler. I almost feel bad for him. There's a shower on the right, I'll be there shortly." The man says. Greed picks up his friend and goes over to the lavish bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The regularly scheduled story will come after this! Next chapter should be up in a couple days!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed and Onceler spend some time at the mall. Enjoy!

"Oh, I'll get air freshener for you too. Sorry about that." Greed says.

"It's okay. We're here!" Onceler and Greed arrive at the largest mall in the state. Onceler has never been here, but Greed has.  
"Wow! It's huge!" Onceler lights up.

"This place has got a lot of nice stores. I wanna go to Brooks Brothers, I need new dress shoes." Greed says.

"That's an expensive place!" Onceler says.

"I'm rolling in dough, Oncie." Greed smirks and goes to hold Onceler's hand.

"We can't do this! People will say things!" Onceler tries to pull his hand away.

"Let them. Who cares what they say? I'm showing my affection for my soon to be boyfriend, just like that heterosexual couple is doing right over there." Greed motions to the young high school couple in front of him.

"Oh..." Onceler doesn't know what to say. He's just worried that people will make fun of him. Wait, "soon to be boyfriend"?

"Love is love, Oncie. You have to accept that. Two guys and two girls can love each other just like a guy and a girl can."

"I think I do... That makes sense. People should love whoever they want."

"Exactly. You wanna help me look for a suit?"

"Sure, I'll try to help." The boys go into the store. Greed already sees a suit he likes, a three piece that looks like it came straight from Wall Street. Onceler can't wait to see Greed try it on.

"I thought you needed shoes!" Onceler says.

"I'll get them.You wanna come in the changing room with me?" Greed says in a low voice. Onceler looks around to see if anyone heard.

"Um... I think?" Onceler rubs the back of his neck.

"God, I want you to take control of me so bad..." Greed smiles while looking at the suit.

"Oh, you do? Well, get in the changing room." Onceler tries his best to sound dominant and authoritative.

"Yes, Mr. Onceler~" Greed purrs as he goes into the rather spacious changing room.

"Okay, now that we're in here I want you to kiss me." Onceler says, fast and unsure. Greed smiles and pulls his friend in to kiss him. "Mmm!" Onceler is shocked by the force. Greed licks Onceler's lips, begging for entrance. "Stop licking me! That's gross!"

"Babe, I'm trying to make out with you. You're supposed to open your mouth and let me in." Greed whispers. Onceler nods' The older boy starts up again. This time Onceler opens his mouth. Greed pushes his tongue in, moaning. Onceler gasps, then gets the idea. He licks Greed's tongue, trying to assert what dominance he has. It seems like after that, Greed has given up control completely. Onceler notices this, and takes over. He massages Greed's tongue, feeling around. He tastes like cigar and stale cigarettes. It takes a bit of getting used to, but soon Onceler practically is craving it. Greed is getting a bit handsy, playing with the bottom of Onceler's white t shirt before sliding his hands under it. Onceler does the same, feeling Greed's shirt, then running his hands on Greed's hips.

Onceler is the first to stop and take a breath.

"Damn, that was so good. Oncie, you're a pro at this."

"Call me Mr. Onceler or we will go in the car and I'll spank you." Onceler's voice is like poison. Where did this confidence come from?

"Yes, Mr. Onceler." Greed becomes submissive again. Onceler smiles.

"What I'm thinking of doing, is having you try on that suit but make it a show for me." Onceler sits in the chair provided, trying not to show how unbelievably turned on he is.

"I'd love to strip for you, Mr. Onceler." Greed plays with the bottom of his shirt, giving Onceler teasing looks at what's underneath. Now, Greed isn't ripped, but he is pretty fit. Onceler licks his lips, wanting to touch every inch. Greed smiles and lifts his shirt about halfway, swinging his hips as he does so.

"Oh my gosh..." Onceler crosses his legs.

"You think _this_ is hot?" Greed purrs as he pulls his pants down. He's wearing white boxer briefs, with a growing wet spot on the front. Onceler is almost drooling. Greed sways his hips more, pulling his shirt off in the process. Onceler notices the very prominent bulge in Greed's underwear, and takes quite the look at it. Greed sees this, and starts slowly rubbing himself up and down.

"Greed! Let me... Please." Onceler moans.

"It's called power bottom, you can still top me while sucking my dick." Greed says as he takes a hold of himself.

"Okay, I don't want you making any noise." Onceler gets down on his knees and almost rips Greed's underwear down, taking him into his mouth. He tries to do what Greed did the first time, licking the underside first. Greed covers his mouth, a noise almost escaping. Onceler takes his mouth off for a little.

"Before I finish you, I want you to suck my dick. Got that, slut?" Onceler growls, his lust taking over. Greed nods and immediately unbuttons Onceler's jeans, as if he's in a hurry. Onceler's quite surprised, actually. Greed goes to work, licking and sucking in all the right places. The only reason why Onceler's almost silent is because he remembers that they are in a changing room. A quite lavish one at that. He hopes no one is suspicious of them. Then he looks back at Greed, who is working hard to please him. That makes him smile. "Good job, that-that's it..." Onceler encourages. He puts his hands in Greed's hair and pulls a little bit, wondering if Greed likes it. It seems like he is, his pace got a little quicker and he's dripping precum on the floor. The thought of having Greed lick it up crosses his mind. Onceler decides against it, and instead pulls harder on Greed's hair as he feels his orgasm start to form. "I'm close to coming, let me do this." Onceler moans as he pushes Greed's face onto him, feeling the start of his throat. Ohhh, that feels nice. He moves Greed's head quickly as he comes, shooting down Greed's throat. Greed pulls off a few seconds later. "Now it's your turn, look at the mess you made, you're so dirty." Onceler says as Greed coughs, then stands up. He goes to his knees and starts sucking as he did before. Greed pulls him in just as Onceler did. Onceler tries to get Greed down his throat as well, and soon enough he does. Greed doesn't last long, and is soon releasing down Onceler's throat. After a bit, Onceler pulls off.

"Damn..." Greed's voice sounds quite scratchy.

"You're right about that." Onceler smiles, Geez, his throat hurts as well with a voice to match.

"Good thing we didn't get anything on the suit... That I never tried on. Oh well, it looks like it fits, so I'll take it." Greed puts his clothes on and laughs. They exit the dressing roomand Greed picks out shoes before paying for everything. It's something like $1500!  Onceler could faint. They walk out of the store, Greed beaming at his purchase.

"That suit looks nice!" Onceler smiles at his friend.

"Thanks, love. Gonna wear it this Sunday, also like to wear suits when I hustle." Greed explains.

"When you what?"

"Deal drugs." Greed whispers so no one else can hear. Onceler nods. "Where do you wanna go? Get whatever you want."

"Well, I need air freshener for my car."

"I can get you that. And a car, but first we're gonna focus on stuff in here." Greed frowns at his phone. "Fucking junkies." Greed mumbles. "Oh well, they paid for this suit, so I can't complain."

"Maybe you should get a job somewhere else that's not illegal." Onceler says.

"Minimum wage is $7.25 an hour. If I work eight hours, that's what, $56? Don't forget, our new cheetohead of a president takes taxes out. In a day, I make hundreds, if not thousands. What's the better option?" Greed says.

"True, but don't say that about Trump! He's gonna steer this country in the right direction!"

"He's terrible, he's not even a politician. He's a businessman, like me. I would support him actually, if he didn't degrade women among other people." Greed takes a cigarette out. "I wanna have a smoke, let's go back outside." Onceler follows Greed into the parking lot. Greed lights up while Onceler checks his phone.

"My mom asked me if I was okay. I think I'm pretty alright..." Onceler smiles as he replies to his mom.

"You're fine baby." Greed rasps. Onceler swoons internally. "This dude wants me to accept 400 when his stuff is 600, he really thinks I'm like these other guys? I don't do I.O.U., this shit is expensive." Greed puffs on his cigarette.

"Hey, do you think they would like scarves? They're sick people, maybe a scarf would help them feel better." Onceler gets excited.

"This is a serious business Oncie, scarves don't fit into my business. If you want, I can help you start your own business." Greed doesn't look up.

"That would be nice." Onceler says. "Um, Greed, can I try that?" Onceler points at Greed's cigarette.

"No, keep what's left of your innocence. You'll get addicted to them. You're right, they're bad for you, and I wish I never started. Cigars on the other hand, I like them. Especially Cubans..." Greed puffs, blowing the smoke in the other direction.

"Okay... I'll take your word for that." Onceler texts his mom. "To be honest, you look so good with that in your mouth..." He looks away.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Greed lets his cigarette dangle from his mouth as he smiles.

"Hey, I want to take a picture of us, so even when I don't see you I can look at you." Onceler gets the camera on his phone ready.

"Sure, hold on, let me put this out." Greed puts his cigarette out and stands next to Onceler.

"Smile nice, okay? This is going to be my phone wallpaper." Onceler holds the camera above them, hoping it doesn't fall. The boys both smile as he takes the picture.

"Let me see." Greed looks over Onceler's shoulder. "Oh, that's cute. Let's go inside, I bet you're hungry." Both boys go inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! I'm also working on user requested one shots, so if you wanna request one, you can! Almost anything goes. I also edited the threesome filler chapter to, pun intended, fill it! Hope everyone is having a great day, and if you're not, just remember that I love every single one of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler does something surprising. Enjoy!

"I'm so glad it's Monday, I really want Chick Fil A. Do they have that here?" Onceler asks his friend.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"I found two extra dollars in my pocket, so yeah!" Onceler smiles.

"Keep that, baby. I got you tonight. You're not paying for anything." The boys go over to the food court. It's quite crowded, Onceler notices. There's a huge line for Chick Fil A.

"I love Chick Fil A, they are a good Christian company." Onceler says cheerfully.

"They're also homophobic as fuck, and are closed on Sundays. But they got the best chicken, so I'm really not complaining." Greed takes his overstuffed wallet out. Onceler expects money to go everywhere, but it doesn't.

"They do have good chicken. What are you doing tomorrow, by the way?" Onceler asks.

"Um... Hustling, gonna chill with Lorax and his friends, gonna get high as shit... Why?"

"It's just that I just got a text from my mom saying she signed me up for a church camp tomorrow, and I was wondering what you were doing to make myself want to go to church camp even less." Onceler laughs. "It's one week... But my friends are going, and I'm super excited to see them and... Cleanse myself of my sins." Onceler says before texting his mom.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You want some weed to help with that?" Greed tries to make things better for his friend.

"No, Greedy, I can't. You can text me, just to let you know we only have an hour of phone time at 10 pm."

"You'd much rather be getting high with me..." Greed smirks.

"Honestly, as fun as that is, getting high on life and God is way better." Onceler tries to convince himself that going to church camp will be fun.

"Fucking hell, man. Anyway, let's get some chicken." Greed smiles as they go up to the Chick Fil A counter.

Onceler gets a chicken sandwich meal after a few minutes of Greed insisting that he'll pay.

"This is delicious!" Onceler almost moans as he eats.

"Yeah, sorry about making you puke." Greed looks down.

"It's okay. Um, Greed, you know how you said you'll pay for everything I need?" Onceler asks nervously.

"Yeah babe, whatcha want?" Greed steals a fry.

"Uh, shoes. I've had these for three years, and they aren't in good shape at all." Onceler looks at said shoes. They are pretty beat up.

"Yeah, we'll go to Foot Locker after this." Greed moves closer to his friend. "Hey, you know what would be hot? You going to church camp and sucking your friends off..." Greed looks at his phone. "I know how much of a slut you can be..."

"Wha- no! They're good people! Besides, they don't like that stuff!" Onceler looks disgusted.

"You didn't either, then you met me. By the way, I gotta get you a new phone. That flip phone isn't cutting it." Greed says.

"Don't spend too much on me!" Onceler feels guilty. Truth be told, however, he does like the attention Greed is giving him.

"Why? I can do what I want with my money. And I want to spend it on you."

"Fine..." Onceler says in defeat. "I always need yarn for knitting, and clothes as well..." He mumbles.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you, sweetheart." Greed smiles.

****  
"Onceler! Time to get up! You have to go to camp!" Onceler's mom shouts from the living room. Onceler groans as he sits up in his bed. To be honest, he would much rather be with Greed, but he also feels that it would be best to not see him for a week. Onceler is a bit afraid of the person he's becoming, and wants to go to camp to get rid of his corruption. He gets out of bed, does his routine, and goes to the living room in a sleep-filled haze.

"What time is it?" Onceler groans.

"6:45, Oncie. We leave at seven, arrive at camp at ten. Oh, this is so exciting! I packed all your things, and your knitting stuff so you have it. I also made biscuits and gravy, eat quickly, we don't have much time!" Onceler's mom is way too cheery for 6:45 am. Onceler goes into the kitchen and eats his breakfast. "Oncie, are these shoes yours?" Onceler's mom looks at the black Jordans Greed got for her son.

"Yeah, Greed got them for me! Aren't they nice?" Onceler smiles with a forkful of biscuit in his mouth.

"They're beautiful! Bless him, these must have been so expensive! His family must have a good job!" Onceler's mom raves. Yeah, his family does. Onceler will go with that.

****  
"Oh! Do you want to play the ABC Car Game? You know, when you look out the window and try to find things that start with whatever letter you're on!" Onceler's mom has been rambling for the past hour, and it's driving Onceler insane.

"Mom, please, can I take a little nap before camp?" Onceler says, annoyed.

"Honey, I want to talk to you! I hardly see you ever since you met Greed. I like that boy, he's very nice." Onceler's mom turns on the Christian radio.

"I know, but I'm really not in the mood." Onceler grumbles. Just two more hours of this...

"I'll help you! I have the perfect verse for this moment-"

"Mom, shut the fuck up!" Onceler yells. He covers his mouth in shock. It feels as if his life flashed through his eyes. Onceler's mom gasps in horror, like another car just crashed into them. This is it.

"ONCELER JAMES! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WORD!!!" Onceler's mom goes ballistic. "I did not raise you to be like this! Where did you hear that from?! I bet it was that movie theater! You're not going out for a whole month!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said that-"

"My good Christian son, what have I done wrong? God please help me!" Onceler's mom briefly looks up. Onceler has never felt so ashamed in his life.

"Please let me go out! I'm so sorry, I'll do anything for forgiveness!" Onceler cries.

"I can't believe you Oncie... My little Oncie..." Onceler's mom is in tears.

"I'm good, I promise!" Onceler checks his phone. A text from Greed?

"You up?" Is all he says.

"Greed I'm on my way to camp and I accidentally said the f word to my mom..." Onceler tries to get sympathy from his friend.

"DUDE HOLY SHITTTT!!! You're such a bad boy" Greed texts. It doesn't help at all. "What did she say?!"

"She's in tears. I feel so terrible." Onceler tries to hold back tears as well.

The rest of the ride is tense, so tense that you'd need a steak knife to cut it. At camp, Onceler sends a text to Greed that he's arrived and he'll talk to him tonight. Then he turns his phone off.

"Welcome to camp!" A cheerful woman smiles. It reminds Onceler of how his mom acted earlier.

"Hello, miss." Onceler tries to be polite. He looks around the camp. There are trees everywhere, and the cabins look more like houses. A massive lake is to the right of them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! You can just sign in here." The camp woman says happily, since her son didn't just drop the biggest f-bomb of all time two hours prior.

"Please help my son, I don't know what got into him, he cursed at me in the car!" Onceler's mom almost cries again. "I feel like a terrible mother, I swear I raised him right!"

"It's just a little slip up, we'll put him back on track!" The woman says as Onceler's mom signs him in. They say their goodbyes, then Onceler goes to find his friends.

"Hey, Beanpole!" Someone shouts. Onceler looks over to see who it is. Turns out, it's his best friend Alex.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Onceler goes to give his friend a hug.

"Yeah, my family moved out around here. How have you been? I like your shoes!" Alex says excitedly. Onceler looks down at his shoes.

"Thanks, my friend got them for me yesterday!" Onceler smiles. "I've been good, I learned some things from my friend... He's quite the character." Onceler tries not to blush.

"He sounds like a cool guy." Alex says. "Oh, I think we have the same cabin this year. I hope we do..." Onceler's mind is in another place. "You alright Once?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just tired. My mom woke me up at around seven today." Onceler is at least telling the truth. He _is_ tired. He also didn't get to eat much of his breakfast.

"Okay campers, head to the chapel!" One of the staff yells.

"They don't have to treat us like kids, jeez." Alex groans as him and Onceler walk over to the place of worship. They sit down in the not so heated chapel, shivering.

"Hey, guess what? My little brother flipped my dad off last week. She almost fainted." Alex whispers.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful..." Onceler thinks about the car ride earlier. "I uh, accidentally said the f-word to my mom in the car today..." Onceler looks down in shame.

"Oh no! That's bad. I would have been beat into next week." Alex shudders.

"I know, I feel so bad, but she was so annoying in the car. I wanted to sleep and she wouldn't let me!

****  
Onceler finally has his phone, so he checks if Greed texted him. Sure enough, there are quite a few picture messages along with some texts. Even his mom sent some texts. Onceler opens Greed's first. The pictures are of Greed with another boy with long orange hair, probably Lorax. They both look under the influence in all of them, except the last one which is a selfie Greed took right before Onceler got his phone. It's a cute picture of Greed with a nice smile. Onceler can't help but to feel butterflies.

"Hey Greedy! :)" Onceler texts with a big smile on his face. He takes a picture of himself, as good as he can with his flip phone.

"Oh my god, you're adorable! The flip phone doesnt do you justice. What color iphone you want? And hows hell camp? Hahaha" Greed texts. "Did you suck someone off?" Greed gets straight to the point. Onceler blushes.

"No! By the way, the picture you took of yourself, the last one, was really cute." Onceler sends the text and immediately clicks out of the messager, anxious about what Greed will think.

  "Thanks love. What color iphone you want? Theres gray, gold, rose gold..." Greed responds a minute later. Onceler gets a dorky grin at the pet name.

"Greedy stop spending money on me! "

"Gold it is. What do you do in that camp anyway?" Greed asks. Onceler sighs in defeat.

"Worship, play games, eat terrible food... I like seeing my friend though."

"I have a surprise for you in a few days. Two surprises, actually." Greed texts. A surprise?

"Cool! But wait, I'm at camp! I can't get it! Are you going to send me a letter?" Onceler is excited.

"Better. You'll see." Greed texts. "Honestly im tired as fuck, my stomach is killing me. Me and lorax were high all day and we ate so much. He paid for it, which is great. If i werent so tired id send you a sexy pic ;)."

"Oh is that the orange haired guy with the mustache? And I'm tired too actually. But that sounds nice..."

"Yeah, he took my phone earlier. Youll get one tomorrow. Well, goodnight my sweet oncie, i miss you. Talk to you in t minus 24 hours." Greed replies.

"Good night cutie! <3" Onceler hopes that his pet name will have the same effect on Greed. Then he sees what his mom texted him.

"How is camp? I love you no matter what." She texts. "Please don't say that word ever again, it breaks my heart."

"I'm so sorry, and camp is great, I learned a lot today." Onceler texts. He can feel how tired he is, and soon enough he falls asleep, never putting his phone back in the box.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SWORE AT HIS MOM!!! Actually, I can, I wrote it! She's so annoying, she deserved it. Anyway, thanks for reading you beautiful people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler has fun at camp. Enjoy!

"Rise and shine campers! We've got a busy day planned!" A male counselor sits up in his bed. The boys in the cabin groan, including Onceler. It's 8 am, why is this guy waking them up?

"Let us sleep!" One guy speaks for the whole cabin.

"We have so much fun planned for today! We're going on a trip to the amusement park, then to a church around there!" The man smiles. At this point some of the boys perk up. Onceler sits up and feels... His phone? Shoot, he forgot to put his phone in the box last night! "Better get ready quick, we're leaving in an hour!" The man says. The boys start to get changed, something that no one seems to think much of. But Onceler can't help but to look at some of the campers. If he's being honest, some of them are pretty good looking. Especially the one closest to his bunk. He decides to text Greed since he has his phone.

"Hey Greedy, I have my phone today, I fell asleep so I never put it back in the box. Have a great day!" Onceler smiles as he sends the text.

All the cabin boys get onto the church van, and this one guy insists on sitting next to Onceler. He thinks he's one of the camp counselors, but he's not too sure. Onceler is happy that this (hot) guy wants to be his friend. The ride is pretty normal, most of the boys are sleeping. The man sits in the very back row with Onceler.

"If you want, you can rest your head on me. Name's also Onceler." The man whispers. The younger Onceler smiles.

"Hey babe, moms making me go to church, ugh... I cant text you then, but im so fucking horny, can you take a pic for me?" Onceler's phone lights up. Greed has texted. What does that mean?

"Hey, I never put my phone in the box, do you mind if I use it? You can't tell anyone I have it." The younger Onceler tells the older one.

"Sure." The man says. Onceler can't help but to lay on him as he texts Greed back.

"What does that mean?" Onceler replies.

"I want to fuck you oncie. Or watch you get fucked by someone else, that would be nice too. You should send me a pic of your cock" Greed texts. Onceler blushes. Is that what he wants?

"I'm on a van to the amusement park, I can't send you that." Onceler feels his pants get a little tight. Not here!

"Send him the picture." The man looks at Onceler with a smirk. Onceler almost drops his phone.

"Oh- uh, I'm so sorry you had to read that! That's my friend Greed, he likes things like that... I'm so sorry!" Onceler gets flustered.

"It's okay sweetie." The older Onceler talks to Onceler just like Greed does. It makes him feel happy. Greed would be okay with this, he thinks. He smiles and snuggles closer to the man. He puts his arm around Onceler, stroking his neck with his thumb.

"This feel good?" The older Onceler whispers.

"Yeah, it does." Onceler whispers back as he texts Greed.

"When I see you again, can we cuddle? This guy is doing that to me now, and it feels really good." The younger texts.

"Of course, ive been dying to cuddle with you again. And that's pretty hot oncie" Greed responds.

"I like you a lot Greedy, this feels a bit wrong..."

"If i say its ok, its ok. I want to imagine you being a slut. I like to be with one person at a time, but it turns me on to see you with someone else. I like you a lot as well" At least Greed is okay with this. Onceler relaxes.

"Good boy..." Onceler's new friend whispers in his ear. "I don't think your friend wants a dick pic from a flip phone." The older Onceler gets comfortable.

"I don't even know how to take one." Onceler looks up. He feels safe with this boy, but it isn't quite like Greed.

"I'll help you." The older Onceler smirks. "It's three hours till we get to this place, and we're in the back so no one can see us. I gotta make you nice and hard for him, alright?" The man puts his hand on the younger Onceler's thigh. "I saw you checking me out while we were changing, don't think I didn't notice. I never would have suspected that you would swing this way." The older Onceler mutters.

"Yeah, I do, I'm sorry for checking you out though, I just thought- ahh..." The younger Onceler moans softly as the man's hand moves to grope his sweet spot.

"Yeah, you like this? You like having other guys touch you? You're a slut, you know that?" The older Onceler unbuttons the younger's pants. "Nice." He licks his lips.

"Yeah, I like being that way..." The somewhat less corrupted Onceler tries to keep his voice down. The man takes his phone out.

"If we were alone I'd flip you over and spank you as hard as I can... Lift your shirt up too." The older Onceler gets his camera ready. Onceler pulls his shirt up a bit. He's aching for the man's touch at this point. The older gives the younger his phone to put Greed's number in, as he's doing so the man finally puts his hand on him, he has a tight grip but is stroking painfully slowly.

"Hey Greedy this is Onceler. This boy is playing with me... Do you want to see?" Onceler texts.

"Fuck yeah show me baby" Greed texts a minute later.

"Okay I want you to be in the shot, is that alright?" Onceler says with a pleasured sigh.

"Yeah, you wanna show him how dirty you are... I'll take the picture." The older Onceler positions himself so he's right up against the younger Onceler. He takes the picture with his hand on Onceler's dripping cock in full view, with a special dose of the younger's pleasured face. The boy sends the picture with the caption 'taking good care of him'. Greed's response is almost instant.

"God damn... You really are, look how much he enjoys it. You like that onceler?" Greed replies. Onceler reads the text and replies that he does.

"You'd look so good with your cum on your face." The older Onceler smirks, jacking the younger off faster. Onceler covers his mouth to hide his moans.

"Wanna ft?" Greed asks, wanting to FaceTime.

"Yeah, but be quiet." The older Onceler texts. "Wanna see what you look like." A few seconds later, the man gets a video call from Greed.

"What are you- oh, it's Greed!" Onceler waves to the phone. Greed just smirks and unbuttons his expensive looking dress pants, pulling them down. It appears that he's in the same bathroom that this all started in.

"Damn you're hot." The boy whispers.

"I know." Greed tries to laugh quietly, palming his already fully hard dick. "Oncie, you feeling good baby?"

"Yeah," Onceler says. The boy strokes faster, making Onceler gasp silently. "Really good." He watches as Greed takes himself out and starts stroking. He looks so hot in the suit he bought yesterday, it hugs him perfectly.

"He's really good at sucking dick, if you wanna use his mouth." Greed says breathily, obviously turned on. The older Onceler starts licking and biting the younger's neck for a bit before he answers.

"Oh I definitely do." The older Onceler palms himself at Greed's words.

"Greed, this feels so good, I'm close to- mmm..." Onceler strains his voice to be a whisper. The boy stops immediately, taking himself out of his pants.

"Suck. Now." The boy's voice is harsh. Onceler smiles despite losing all of his pleasure and moves to the corner so the boy can use his mouth.

"Look at you smile, whore." Greed moans, precum spilling onto his pants. He watches as Onceler sucks this guy off. 

"You're right, he is good at this..." The older Onceler is having trouble containing himself. Onceler uses all the tricks Greed taught him. He desperately wants to touch himself, but he feels like he'll be scolded. Then again, he wants to be scolded. He reaches down and grabs his aching dick, feeling it twitch at the sensation. "Stop that." The man pulls Onceler's hair to show his distaste.

"Mmm, you're at church camp and you're still blowing guys, you dirty fucking bitch." Greed rasps. He's stroking faster now, bucking his hips a little. Onceler moans around the older man, causing him to buck his hips as well. The older Onceler is close, the younger thinks. He gets ready for that. "He swallows, by the way." Greed sounds like he's trying to hold everything in.

"Mmmm." The older Onceler groans, and soon enough he shoots down the younger's throat. Onceler pulls away, almost satisfied. "Sit up, now it's time for your fun." The older man says. Onceler sits back up.

"Do you think he deserves this?" The older Onceler asks Greed.

"Hmmm," Greed pauses, making Onceler squirm. "I think so."

"Please, please, please..." Onceler reaches out and touches himself again.

"Stop it, you bitch." The older Onceler swats Onceler's hand away. He puts his hand up Onceler's shirt, teasing his nipples as he does so. Greed bites his lip.

"Sir, please touch me, I need you to touch me." The younger Onceler whines. The older Onceler raises his eyebrows at the new name. He finally gives Onceler what he wants, stroking him hard and fast. "Ohhhhh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna... I'm so close." 

"Come on, cum for us..." Greed's voice is low, and filled with lust. As soon as Greed finishes his sentence, Onceler lets out a wordless cry as he spills all over his pants. Greed isn't so far off. Onceler smiles at Greed, blissed out. "Good job baby, text me, yeah? And thanks for using my boy, what's your name?" 

"It's also Onceler. Funny isn't it?" The older Onceler laughs.

"Ha. I got your number, text me again sometime. And see ya Oncie." Greed smiles.

"Bye!" The younger Onceler smiles back. Then the screen goes dark. He then cuddles with his new friend.

"We need to do something about your pants." The older Onceler looks at the younger's rather stained pants. "I have an extra in my backpack, for emergencies." He looks into his bag and fishes out some gray sweatpants.

"You're comfortable." Onceler smiles.

"Thank you." The older Onceler chuckles, endeared. The younger Onceler sees a pack of cigarettes in the older's bag. It reminds him of Greed. He curls up to the older Onceler's side, still tired. He falls asleep shortly after.

"We're here!" The driver says excitedly. The boys perk up and look out the window. It looks to be a Christian themed amusement park. Who knew there was anything like this? Onceler looks out the window. The older Onceler smiles. He helps Onceler out the van, taking the time to grope his ass as he does so. When they get out, the older Onceler turns back into Annoying Camp Counselor.

"Alright campers, we're here! You have free reign over the park, just be back here by four! If you have questions, come find me. I'll be right over, have fun!" The older Onceler says cheerfully. He then grabs Onceler's wrist.

"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" The older Onceler takes the pack of cigarettes out of his backpack.

"No sir, I don't. You know, you're supposed to be pure and holy." The younger Onceler has a smile on his face.

"I'm an atheist. Don't believe any of this," The older Onceler lights up. "But I need the money. There's absolutely no logic behind this, it's all bullshit. I actually wanted us to go to the waterpark closer to the camp. Don't get me wrong, I love working with you guys, but not this Jesus crap." The older Onceler puffs on his cigarette. The younger looks at him with a shocked expression.

"You can't say that!" Onceler says, almost angrily.

"Calm down, I'm not forcing anything on you. But hear me out." The older Onceler puts the cigarette in his mouth as he texts someone. Onceler checks his phone as well.

"That was so hot omg..." Greed texts.

"Yeah it was. I'm at the theme park, how are you?" Onceler replies.

"Good baby, chilling with lorax, getting high as shit... Im not getting as high today, tbh im still a bit woozy from yesterday" Greed says.

"Tell Lorax there is more to do than getting high, that's all you do with him!"

"How's Greedler?" The older Onceler asks. Wait- oh!

"Is that Greed's full name? I like it! He's good, he's with his friend." Onceler smiles at hearing his friend's full name. He then goes to tell Greed he thinks Greedler is cute.

"Nahhhh, its not... And lorax is a stoner, smoking weed is all he does." Greed texts. "I miss you"

"I miss you too Greedy :)" Onceler responds before putting his phone in his pocket.

"Come on, we gotta go." The older Onceler puts his cigarette out. The younger boy feels something weird in his shoe, so he reaches down to pull it out and- it's two twenty dollar bills! They must be from Greed.

"Yes sir." Onceler smiles as he puts the money into his pocket. He follows the older Onceler into the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, Onceler is so dirty. And the irony of Mr. Onceler working at camp despite being an atheist! He's around 27-30 in this btw. I love my 7212... Anyway, hope you beautiful people have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler helps a friend. Enjoy!

The park is rather large, with a lot of things to do. However, there is only one rollercoaster.

"Sir, can I stay with you for a bit? Onceler asks his new friend.

"Sure baby." The older Onceler smiles at the younger.

"Hey, I have a question, can we go on whatever we want?" A girl walks up to the pair.

"Yes you can! You can also get as much food as you want, provided you pay for it." The older Onceler says cheerfully. The younger Onceler does not think he could be this happy all the time.

"Thank you!" The girl runs off to her friends. The older Onceler sighs in exasperation.

"What kind of question was that?" The older man groans. "Too bad you can't smoke in the park... Then again, I might get caught by a camper."

"My friend Greed does that too, he says he wishes he never started."

"You really don't want to start." The older Onceler says. "Enough about him, I want to hear about you."

"Oh! Well, I love knitting!" Onceler smiles. "And going to the park!"

"Knitting huh? My grandmother knits..." The older Onceler chuckles.

"Don't make fun!" Onceler frowns.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me. Do you want to go on the one rollercoaster they have here? The older Onceler smiles. The younger nods and they both go over to the long line of campers who also find this the only decent ride.

"I still want to bend you over and spank you." The older Onceler whispers into the younger's ear.

"Mmmm." Onceler groans. He backs up a little so that he's pressing his ass into the older's thigh.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Hmmm, maybe..." Onceler purrs. He wants to see how far he can push the older man.

"You little... Stop it." The older Onceler looks away. The younger actually does for a little bit, them starts up again.

"So you don't want me?" Onceler feigns sadness. "You're missing out."

"Onceler, stop that right now." The older Onceler keeps his voice down.

"Fuck me." Onceler says lowly with a smile on his face.

"No, stop it." The older Onceler covers himself with his backpack. They're almost ready to get on the ride.

"I want to ride you like the rollercoaster..." Onceler is not letting up. "Feel that huge cock inside of me."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." The older Onceler tells the ticket lady. He then yanks Onceler by the wrist and takes him back to the van.

"Pants off. Now." Both boys get into the van and pull the seats back. Good thing the van has tinted windows.

"Awww, are you angry? You're cute when you're mad." Onceler smiles. The older Onceler almost rips the younger's pants as he pulls them down. He slams the younger boy face down and spanks him hard enough to leave a bright red hand print. Onceler moans loudly.

"Don't ever tease me like that again." The older Onceler spanks the younger again.

"It's fun- oh, you're going to make me come!" Onceler cries out.

"You better not!" The older Onceler growls, spanking the younger again. He cries out, feeling himself get ready for climax. The older man pulls some lube out of his bag (who knew?) and starts putting it on himself. He doesn't bother to use fingers, he just rams himself into the younger boy.

"Ahh! Hahhh, oh, fffff-" Onceler is a lot more vocal this time around. He feels so, so full.

"Don't cum until I say so."

"I'm so close, ohh, I might just have to!" Onceler smiles. The older man pulls his hair in response.

"You obey me, got that?" The older Onceler grunts. "If you don't I'm not fucking you for the rest of the week." He flips the younger Onceler over, still inside of him.

"Yes sir..." Onceler draws out. The older Onceler is pounding into him, and he's loving every minute of it. He feels used, in a good way.

"I'm almost there, I'll tell you when to cum." The older Onceler says. He continues to fuck the younger boy, hitting that spot deep inside him.

"Touch me please..." Onceler moans, tears forming in his eyes. The older man grabs his dripping cock, pulling on it.

"Cum for me." The older Onceler's voice is filled with lust. It's almost like a switch. The younger boy lets out a loud moan as he releases onto himself. The older Onceler is a lot more quiet, grunting as he fills the younger Onceler. He takes himself out and puts his pants back on.

"Ugh, I'm never going to be able to sit down again!" Onceler smiles.

"Good. Wipe yourself off with these, we gotta throw them out since they're ruined. You can keep those, there's someone outside, so they can't know anything." The older Onceler says as the younger gets his pants on. He then goes to clean his shirt. The boys go outside and Onceler sees a familiar face.

"GREEDY!" Onceler runs up to his friend and gives him a hug.

"Hey Oncie! My family thought it would be a great idea to come here." Greed gives his friend a hug. "Christ, you smell like a whorehouse. Need some cologne?" Onceler assumes a whorehouse is bad, so he takes the Gucci cologne Greed offers.

"Greedler?" The older Onceler has a smile on his face.

"That's me." Greed winks.

"Oh hello there! I'm Greed's mother. You must be Onceler's camp counselor! Were you teaching him a game in there? It sounded like fun, I could hear the screams of joy as we walked to the entrance!" Greed's mom says innocently.

"Yeah, I was. He had lots of fun." The older Onceler says confidently, giving the younger Onceler a knowing glance.

"Good, good! You both are welcome to spend the day with us, praise God!" Greed's mom is over the moon, it seems.

"I appreciate it, but I have campers to watch. Onceler over here will be able to." The older Onceler smiles.

"Come with us Onceler! Have fun, I'm sorry, I never got your name!"

"It's also Onceler." The older man goes inside with them.

"What a coincidence, Actually, it's not, because God always has a plan!"

"Hold on, let me give Onceler my number just in case." The older Onceler puts his number into the younger's phone, then gives it back to him.

"Awesome! Have a great day Mr. Onceler!" Greed's family and Onceler head for the rollercoaster. Onceler widens his eyes and texts his new friend.

"Hey, I left my money in my other pants! Can you give it to me?" Onceler texts.

"So glad to see you." Greed sneaks a peck on Onceler's cheek.

"Same here!" Onceler smiles.

"It's just that my cousin will be at this park soon." Greed texts his friend, not wanting his parents to hear.

"You'll be just fine, you have me, and there's nothing we can't do together!" Onceler texts back. It makes Greed's frown turn into a big smile.

"This seems fun boys!" Greed's rather annoying mother says.

"Yeah, it does! I haven't been on a rollercoaster in forever!" Onceler's mood is at an all time high, despite the mess he's making in his pants.

"This'll be exciting!" Greed's mom says excitedly. Greed tries to smile as well, before some other people go up to them. "Oh! Greed! Look who's here!" Greed's mom talks to the new additions to the group. Greed looks grumpy as ever.

"Guy in the red, that's him. That's fucking him." Greed looks away. Onceler is confused for a second, but then understands. He looks over to the man in red. He seems normal, but then again, Onceler's dad seemed normal as well. Onceler shudders. He tries to hide his scared friend, despite being, what Alex called him, a beanpole.

"I'm here, okay? I'm here." Onceler whispers.

"Hello, you must be Onceler! I've heard nothing but good things about you! I'm Liam, Greedler's uncle." Liam has a warm smile.

"That's me!" Onceler smiles. Liam has apparently looked straight through him, because he cheerfully says hello to Greed afterwards.

"Hey, I've never seen you before!" The infamous guy in red comes up to Onceler. Onceler can't help but to feel a little uneasy.

"I'm Onceler, Greed's friend." Onceler tries to smile.

"Jacob, nice to meet you. Now where is that boy?"

"He feels sick and he doesn't want to talk." Onceler says with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Nonsense, he always wants to talk to me! Right Greedy?" Jacob goes and gives Greed a hug. Poor Greed looks like he's about to cry. Onceler frowns at the man.

"Be nice to him, he's sick!" Onceler tells Jacob.

"Letmegoletmegoletmego..." Greed's voice is slurred, and he looks pale. He actually looks sick.

"Awww Greedy, don't be a baby." Jacob then proceeds to get a bit too close to the panicking boy.

"H-hey, he's sick! Let me take him to the bathroom." Onceler holds Greed's arm.

"I can, it's okay."

"No, it's not." Onceler says. Jacob finally lets go, and the two boys go find a bathroom. Greed is shaking at this point. They go over to a shaded eating area and sit down. However, Onceler stands right back up after being reminded of earlier activities.

"You're safe Greed, it's fine, I got you out of there. Do you want to get food? I know I'm hungry."

"D-d-don't lea-ave..." Greed stutters. Onceler pats his friend lovingly. Greed sounds really bad, Onceler is worried.

"Hey! There you are." The older Onceler goes up to the boys. "Here's your money. Text me, yeah? And I give you permission to ride back to camp with Greed." He smiles at them, none the wiser to how upset Greed is.

"Thank you sir!" Onceler says. "I found forty dollars in my shoes today! Isn't that great?" Onceler tries to make Greed feel better. But Greed seems to be getting worse. "Oh, um... You look like you need water. There's a vending machine right here- oh, they don't take twenties. Alright, Greed, I'm going to get you water and something to eat." Onceler gets up. Greed holds on to his arm, not wanting Onceler to leave. "Come with me baby, it'll all be okay."

"Gonna pass out..." Greed says weakly.

"Alright... Excuse me, sir?" Onceler goes up to a man in line.

"Hey there."

"I need water for my good friend, he's really sick. Do you have change for twenty dollars?" Onceler asks in a hurry.

"Sure, I have fifteen and five ones," The man gives Onceler change. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much!" Onceler goes over to the vending machine next to Greed and gets him a water bottle. "Here, drink this..." Onceler opens the bottle and gives it to his friend. Greed drinks some of it, feeling a little better.

"O-Oncie... Don't l-leave."

"I'm not going to." Onceler gives Greed a small smile. He kisses Greed on the cheek after looking around to make sure none of Greed's family is around. Greed drinks more water to Onceler's relief. "Good job." Greed drinks some more, now feeling very thirsty.

"I'm a little better now." Greed slowly stands up.

"Awesome!" Onceler puts his hands together and helps his friend up.

"There you boys are! Oh, Greed, are you alright?" Greed's mom comes running.

"Hey, Greed doesn't feel too good, but I think he just needs water." Onceler explains.

"Oh he gets like that sometimes, only when we visit family... I'm glad you're helping him!" Greed's mom checks on her son. "We're all going to eat soon, if you both are up to it you can come over to the buffet. We'll be on the right side."

"Thank you miss, we'll be here for a bit." Onceler sits Greed back down. Greed's mom smiles at the boys as she joins the family to go to lunch. "Do you want to eat? It'll help you feel better." Onceler sits next to his friend.

"If we do, we're sitting on the left side and you have to get all my food for me." Greed sounds better. He takes another drink of water. "I don't want anything here."

"I'll do that for you baby. Whenever you're ready, okay?" Onceler silently hopes that's soon, because he's starving.

"Okay." Greed says. He checks his phone, texts someone, then holds Onceler's hand.

"Wait, people could see us!" Onceler looks around.

"I'm proud to be with you. You helped me during a panic attack, something my mom doesn't even do. So yeah, I kinda wanna show off that I'm with you, soon to be boyfriend." Greed smiles for the first time since entering the park.

"Oh my goodness!"

"But if you want to be with me, you can't be ashamed of us. Be confident, and fuck what other people think. But family is different." Greed tells Onceler.

"Okay, I can do that!" Onceler thinks about it for a second.

"So, Onceler, will you have the honor of being my boyfriend?" Greed says with a smile.

"Yes I would!" Onceler almost jumps out of his seat, kissing Greed and not caring about who's watching.

"It's official, love. Let's go eat, shall we?" Greed stands up, still a bit weak.

"Yeah!" Onceler stands up as well. The boys go to the buffet, hand in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Onceler's so cute at the end. And Greed's mom being pure and innocent, someone in the comments said to write something similar to that, and I thought it would fit here! I hope you beautiful people are having a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler and Greed help each other out. Enjoy!

"There's so much stuff here!" Onceler looks around. The buffet is a lot like a Golden Corral.

"Yeah." Greed gets a bit nervous again.

"It's okay, nothing will hurt you!" Onceler pays for both of their meals and go sit on the left side. He winces in pain as he sits. The place is huge!

"By the way, I put the forty dollars in your shoes." Greed has a little smile.

"Thank you!" Onceler says as he checks his phone.

"Oh, I'm getting your new phone tonight." Greed looks at Onceler's flip phone in disgust.

"I don't need it Greedy! I have a working phone right here, see?" Onceler shows his boyfriend his phone.

"You need to get with the times. I've gotten you up to speed on the equality thing, now it's technology." Greed says. A waitress goes up to the boys and ask for their drink choices. For Onceler, it's a sweet tea, for Greed it's a Coke.

"Fine." Onceler huffs. "I'm getting food, I'll be back."

"I want fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy." Greed says.

"How about this, I get you a sampler of all the different things? So it's like you're actually going up there! We get umlimited food, so there's nothing to lose." Onceler says.

"Sure, why not." Greed gives in. Onceler smiles and goes up to the food area. There's lots of variety, everything from pot stickers to fried chicken to enchiladas. It's almost overwhelming! Onceler decides to get Greed some of what he thinks looks the best, while he gets mac and cheese for himself to start.

"Christ, you got a lotta shit for me." Greed looks at the plate Onceler sets in front of him.

"A little bit of everything!" Onceler smiles as he sits across from Greed, wincing again in the process.

"Hey, this is like our first date... Even though I have something way better planned." Greed smirks. Onceler blushes. He sees a rather cute looking family with three kids eating next to them. Something about it is a bit unnerving...

"Awww, Greed, are you spending more money on me?" Onceler asks playfully.

"Yup." Greed pops the 'p' at the end. He takes a bite of Onceler's mac and cheese.

"Hey, you have your own food..." Onceler says.

"I know. But you didn't get mac and cheese for me, and I want to try a little bit of everything." Greed says with a chuckle. "Um, that guy keeps staring at us, what's his problem? Maybe he's jealous." Onceler looks discreetly. That man, who is he? "Never seen a couple like us, huh?" Greed says loud enough for the man to hear.

"Greed, he's making me uncomfortable. I don't know why." Onceler feels himself getting hot with anxiety.

"Hmmm, not sure why. Weird thing is, he really looks like yo- oh shit."

"What is it?"

"Oncie... Is that your dad?" Greed whispers. Onceler's blood runs cold. He looks over again, and he could swear he felt his heart drop. "You wanna leave?" Greed asks. Onceler says nothing, he just gets up and gets out. Greed follows him out, worried.

"I thought he was still in prison! Why is he here? He deserves to be in hell!" Onceler cries inconsolably. Greed puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" Onceler screams, garnering a few looks. Greed takes his hand off like he would a hot surface. Onceler runs out of the park and into the camp van to pull himself together. Greed isn't sure if he should go after him, but he decides to and goes up to the camp van. He hears Onceler screaming in there again, but this time it breaks his heart.

"Oncie, I'm here if you need me." Greed tries to be strong for his boyfriend. Onceler quiets and looks out the window. He bangs on the door, angry. Greed jumps back, but quickly goes up to the van.

"Oncie, baby, please! It's just me, okay?" Greed keeps his composure. Onceler keeps banging the door, trying to get Greed to leave. Greed, however, goes inside to help his boyfriend. Onceler yells about not touching him and punches Greed multiple times. "Ow, stop, stop! You're hurting me!" Greed cries. Onceler stops dead in his tracks. He goes to the corner of the van and starts crying again. Greed stays where he is. 

After a few long minutes, Onceler stops. "Is it okay for me to go over there? I won't touch you." Greed says nervously. Onceler nods, unable to speak. Greed goes to sit next to the scared boy. He doesn't say anything for a while. Onceler goes and hugs him.

"Sorry." Onceler says, slurred and a little warbled. "Can't control it."

"I understand. Do you have anything I should know about?"

"Doctors think I'm autistic, mom doesn't." Onceler yawns, exhausted.

"I'm with the doctors. It's okay, I'm here for you no matter what." Greed says quietly and calmly.

"I'm a freak." Onceler sniffs.

"Look, I got a lotta shit too, fucking cousin gave me PTSD, I deal drugs, got a laundry list of mental issues. I get you Oncie." Greed tries to smile. Onceler holds on tighter. "I'll take care of you. We'll take care of each other." Greed pets Onceler's hair.

"Everything okay in here?!" The older Onceler opens the van. Onceler jerks and turns away.

"It's a story I don't wanna get into. We're fine, nothing is damaged." Greed tells the older man.

"Okay, you boys need anything?" The older Onceler asks.

"We're good." Greed says.

"Awesome." The older Onceler says as he leaves the van. Greed looks over to see Onceler is falling asleep.

"My beautiful boy." Greed smiles. Onceler smiles back. "Jesus Christ, you must be starving. You know what? Hold on." Greed gets on the phone.

"Hey baby boy, where are you?" The sweet sounding voice answers. It must be Greed's mom.

"Hey, I need to take your car for a bit, Onceler needs some food and... We aren't going back in the park. I'm taking him back to camp later as well."

"But Greed, your family wants to see you! And what's wrong with Onceler?"

"It's personal. Can I take your car?"

"Okay, just have it back by tonight, we need to get home! I love you so much- oh, I need to give you the keys!"

"I have the spare. Love you."

"God bless you! Bye honey!" Greed's mom hangs up.

"Come on Oncie, we're going in my mom's car. I just need to have a smoke before we leave." Greed carries Onceler out of the van and stands him up. Poor boy, he looks so tired.

"Sorry I hit you." Onceler says sincerely.

"Look, if that was anyone else I would've punched them in the throat. But it's you, so I won't." Greed laughs as he takes a pack of cigarettes out. "But honestly, I totally understand you. I know it's not right to hit, but I know you couldn't control yourself." Greed lights up. Onceler smiles at him. Someone finally gets it.

"Greed I just wanted to make s-" Greed's mom stops with a gasp of horror. Greed looks like a deer in headlights.

"Look mom, I'm holding it for someone." Greed tries to stay calm. Can't they get one moment without anxiety?

"How could you?! Why would you do this to yourself?" Greed's mom is in hysterics.

"Calms me down." Greed admits.

"That's what that weird smell in your room is, isn't it? Greedy, you promised back in middle school you'd never do this! My God fearing boy, I'm so sorry Onceler, I assure you he's not a bad boy! Don't bring Onceler into this! You're corrupting him!" Greed's mom looks like she just watched her son get murdered in front of her.

"He's fine, I'm not corrupting him," Greed stifles a smile. "Can you leave us alone?"

"God wants your body pure and holy! Your body is His temple! Greed, never do this again!" Greed's mom cries. Greed takes one long puff before putting the cigarette out. "Good boy! Today is the first day of the rest of your life! We definitely have to go to worship tomorrow." Greed's mom says.

"Alright, we're gonna go." Greed tries to take Onceler out of this.

I love you so much, have fun with Onceler! Be a good example!" Greed's mom smiles.

"Alright mom, I love you."

"I love you too Greed, remember, John 3:16! Have fun boys!" Greed's mom waves and goes back in the park.

"Fuuuuuuck." Greed breathes. "Well, took her a couple years, I guess."

"You went to school? Wow, I was homeschooled! What's it like in a regular school?" Onceler is curious.

"Interesting. That's where I met Lorax. And a bunch of other dicks who I'd like to never see again." Greed and Onceler get into Greed's mom's car. 

"That doesn't sound nice." Onceler says tiredly.

"It's not. And I can't believe she caught me smoking. Wait till she tells my dad." Greed starts the car, and they're off. Onceler decides to fall asleep after only a few minutes. Greed smiles at the sleeping boy next to him. "Get some rest love, then we're going on a real date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early morning update! Well, at least for me.This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, only because this was a chapter with a lot going on and I found the perfect way to end it. Onceler is sort of autistic, he likes one thing (knitting), has few friends, and that meltdown he just had give it away. Poor Onceler, I know exactly how that feels. And Greed helping him out, just like my ex never did with me, how cute. And Greed's mom at the end... Anyway, have a wonderful day, you lovely people!
> 
> P.S. The Promotion is getting a chapter soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler and Greed go on an adventure. Enjoy!

"If he didn't have that shitty camp I'd take him to my place, or maybe have him meet Lorax." Greed thinks. Then an idea pops into his head. He takes Onceler's phone out of his pocket and gets the older Onceler's number, then puts it into his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Onceler won't be back for a good while. It's Greed, by the way." Greed keeps his voice quiet.

"You're lucky I like the kid, technically this isn't allowed. How's he feeling?" The older Onceler asks.

"He's sleeping, he had a really bad meltdown of sorts, I'm taking him to get medication." Greed says calmly.

"Oh that's good to have. You have fun, just get him back sometime."

"Gotcha. Bye now."

"Bye, text me." The older Onceler hangs up. The younger Onceler is still fast asleep. Greed just has to call someone else.

"Yo, Greedman!" It's Greed's best friend Lorax.

"Hey, I'll be over in a couple hours, I got Oncie with me. He needs some medication." Greed says.

"Oooooh, I'm finally gonna meet the man, the myth, the legend! The Onceman!" Lorax seems happy.

"Yeah, just be quiet. He's asleep." Greed says with a whisper.

"Ooooh alright. See ya bro, I'll get my place ready."

"Bye now." Greed hangs up. Onceler is still asleep. 

"Oncie, wake up." Greed says softly, almost as if he's talking to a child. Onceler doesn't even stir. Must be a heavy sleeper. Greed pulls over to help wake up his boyfriend. "Hey... Wake up sweetie." Greed lightly taps him. Onceler stirs and opens one eye.

"Greed?" He says in a tiny voice.

"Hey, I'm taking you to meet my friend Lorax."

"I don't want to see new people, besides, I need church! I need to cleanse myself."

"You can cleanse after this. Besides, he's nice. I'll get you some McDonald's so you feel better. I know you haven't eaten." Greed says. Onceler perks up a bit.

"Okay..." He says. Poor kid, he sounds so tired.

"Actually, there's a White Castle right here, and I'm sure Lorax would like some too."

"Isn't he the friend you get high with?" Onceler asks.

"That's him. We're going over there so we can calm down, honestly I'm still a bit on edge from when I saw my cousin. I can't imagine how you feel."

"Nervous." Onceler admits.

"There's no need to be nervous about Lorax. He's awesome, Greed approved." Greed smiles. That eases Onceler up a bit.

"Okay." Onceler says quietly. Greed smiles and goes back on the road. He takes a cigarette and puts it in his mouth, not lighting it. Onceler wishes he could take a picture.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I need something in my mouth." Greed laughs.

"Greedy, can I take a picture of you? You look cute." 

"Hold on." Greed turns on an exit. After a few minutes he stops at a Verizon. The boys walk in and Onceler looks around.

"Hello, is there anything you are looking for?" The salesman says warmly.

"Yeah, a gold iPhone 7." Greed says, like it's an everyday thing. Onceler looks away.

"Oh, I believe we have one left, let me get it." The salesman goes in the back.

"Greed! What are you doing? Are you buying a phone for me?" Onceler bombards Greed with questions.

"Calm down love." Greed says as the salesman comes back.

"Here it is! Our last one!" The salesman smiles.

"Awesome, I'll take it." Greed says.

"It's $799.99, would you like to set up a two year payment plan?"

"I'm paying for it in full."

"Oh! Even better!" The salesman goes to the cash register. Greed takes out his plain black card, Onceler notices. Greed and the salesman talk a little, Greed pays for the phone, and soon enough they're out. 

"Here you go." Greed hands the box to Onceler.

"You just bought me a phone?!" Onceler says in disbelief. "Greed!"

"Happy first day of dating." Greed laughs. Onceler gives him a hug.

"Thank you!" Onceler is beaming.

"No problem. Next stop is White Castle." Greed drives over to the fast food place. "I'm gonna have a smoke, can you order for me?" Greed takes a cigarette out and lights up.

"Uh yeah. Sure." Onceler thinks he's up for this.

"Alright, we need one of those huge ass boxes with like 40 cheeseburgers in it, two, get two. Five large fries, oh get two large onion rings, two small sodas, and one large. Unless you want a milkshake. Make that two sodas and a vanilla milkshake. If you want one then only get one soda." Greed says before he takes a drag. He takes out three twenties and gives them to Onceler.

"Are we feeding the entire state?" Onceler asks in disbelief.

"Worse, three stoned guys." Greed smiles. Onceler goes in and orders the food. When he comes out, Greed helps him put everything in the car. "Good boy." Greed says. Onceler smiles at the pet name. Greed texts his mom saying he'll be out for a while, so he'll have his dad (who had to work today) take them back. Onceler eats some cheeseburgers along the way.

Onceler and Greed enter Lorax's apartment with the massive amounts of food in hand. The apartment is small, and reeks of weed. There's tons of psychedelic posters, and the place is rather dimly lit.

"Look who it is!!! Greedman and Onceman!" Lorax has a big smile on his face. Onceler feels a little awkward around the orange dreadlock wearing boy.

"Hello, we have lots of food!" Onceler tries to be nice.

"Awesome! If you didn't know, I'm Lorax, I speak for the trees!" Lorax grabs his bong.

"That's such a stupid phrase, the fuck you mean you speak for the trees?" Greed laughs.

"Hey, I am connected to nature! I was born from nature!" Lorax exclaims.

"Shut up, let's get high, we need it." The three boys sit on the well worn couch.

"Gotcha man!" Lorax takes a hit from the bong and passes it around. Onceler is a little disgusted, but soon gets over it when it's his turn.

"Ahhhh, that's so much better." Greed sinks into the couch.

"Told ya! Once, you ever tried this?" Lorax asks.

"Um, yeah, once with Greed. I like it." Onceler smiles, now understanding why this place is so dark. His eyes hurt just from the sunlight peeking through the curtains.

"That's right! This is natural medicine right here!" Lorax smiles. "If you wanna take another hit, help yourself!" Lorax takes out a cheeseburger. Onceler didn't know they were small. Interesting. He decides to take another hit, trying to mimic Lorax. This feels good. Really good.

"Babe can you pass that over to me?" Greed asks. Onceler hands him the bong and then takes a cheeseburger.

"Oh, this is really good! It feels nice..." Onceler enjoys the small cheeseburger.

"Yyyyup! That's the power of the ganja!" Lorax says happily. "Greedy boy, you taught him well."

"Oh, wait, my phone! I left it in the car!"  Onceler goes in the car to get his phone. As he tries to decide what phone to bring, his mom gives him a call. Shit, does she know Onceler is here? Apparently Onceler also forgot to turn vibrate off, and the little flip phone is directly on his crotch. Instead of taking the phone off, he presses the phone onto his growing dick, enjoying the feeling. He thinks the weed is making him a bit... Turned on. He looks around before pulling his pants down and placing the still vibrating phone on himself. The fabric is thinner, so the vibrations feel more intense. Onceler closes his eyes until the buzzing stops.

"Shit..." Onceler breathes out. The word feels dirty, yet rolls off his tongue. His mom decides to call again, making the buzzing go off. He moans audibly, rubbing the phone on his hardened erection. Good thing Greed got him a new phone. He takes his boxers off amd puts the phone on the underside of himself. It feels amazing, Onceler thinks.

"Oncie, are you- oh." Greed opens the door to check on his boyfriend. Onceler widens his eyes as he pulls his pants up.

"Um, my phone was buzzing, and it was on my lap." Onceler looks away.

"Hmmm." Greed smirks. "Come inside, love." Greed grabs Onceler's aching cock before helping him out.

"I want to control you," Onceler says. "Now touch me." Onceler says sternly.

"Maybe later, eat something first." Greed says. Onceler can tell he's being a brat, but he goes inside anyway. He takes some burgers for himself, he sees that Greed and Lorax ate twenty combined.

"Onceler, is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?!" Lorax finds this hysterical. "God, boy, take care of your lover over here!"

"Be right back." Onceler takes Greed to the car. "So you're just going to let him embarrass me?" Onceler gets into his dom act.

"Sorry Mr. Onceler, I didn't mean to..." Greed submits.

"Sorry isn't enough. Get in the car and let me use your hole." Onceler gets in the backseat with Greed. "You're going to come all over these seats, and you'll lick them clean." Onceler takes his amd Greed's pants off.

"Yes Mr. Onceler, I'm here to serve you." Greed moans. Onceler smiles as Greed gets on his hands and knees. Greed prepares himself for a finger inside of him, but Onceler decides to use his mouth. This has to feel good, right? "Ahhh, shit! Fuck Oncie, that's- right there, please..." Greed lets out a string of obscenities. 

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Onceler chuckles as he puts a finger inside.

"No, shit, that felt so good though..." Greed lets out a groan. Onceler doesn't feel like waiting, so he lubes himself up and starts pushing. "Shit! Take it easy if you're hardly gonna prep me."

"Yeah, I'll listen to you for that." Onceler goes slower, easing himself in. It takes a bit of time, but soon he's all the way in with a panting leaking Greed below him. "Look at the mess you're already making..." Onceler groans.

"Please Sir, move, start fucking me!" Greed whines.

"I do what I want." Onceler admires the view he has. He touches Greed's throbbing erection, liking the way it pulses in his hand. Onceler likes a lot of things about Greed's dick. The size, the weight, the way it-

"Oncie- shit, Mr. Onceler..." Greed moans, snapping Onceler out of his thoughts. 

"Bad boy." Onceler slaps Greed's ass before pulling out, then pushing back in again with force.

"I'm so sorry, ahhhh fuck, it just- mmm!" Greed is caught by surprise as Onceler slams into him again. He loves how Greed is caressing him in all the right places, squeezing him tight. "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

"Loud one, aren't you?" Onceler picks up his pace.

"Can't help it, this is so good! I think I'm gonna cum soon, haaaahhh..." Greed doesn't quiet down. Onceler increases his force, and soon enough Greed shoots all over the seats of the car. Onceler pulls out, unfinished.

"Lick up your mess, then turn around." Onceler orders. Greed cleans up, then turns to face his boyfriend. "Open your mouth." Onceler starts to jack himself off. Greed opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. After a few groans Onceler cums into Greed's mouth, with some getting on his face. Onceler smiles.

"Mmm, thank you Sir." Greed takes his finger to help clean his face off.

"That's what you deserve." Onceler puts his pants on.

"You know, one day I just wanna cuddle and have some serious lovemaking. Not fucking, there's a difference." Greed says as he puts his own pants on.

"Sounds nice. I like that idea." Both boys go into the car and back to the apartment.

"Theeeere we go! Eat this shit, I'm stuffed!" Lorax left quite a bit of food, surprisingly.

"Thanks bro." Greed and Onceler enjoy some burgers before Greed takes Onceler back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, a nice fun chapter! By the way, I'm thinking of making an ask blog of Onceler and Greed, I believe it'll be fun! And you all can ask whatever you want. Hope you amazing people have an awesome night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen. Enjoy!

"Jesus Christ it's like I'm taking you to prison." Greed looks around the camp. Onceler is playing around with his new phone after Greed helped him set it up.

"It's not prison, don't worry!" Onceler smiles as he gets out of the car.

"See you in about six days, babe." Greed gets out of the car to kiss his boyfriend goodbye.

"There you are! I was getting worried." The older Onceler goes up to the boys.

"Told you I'd bring him back." Greed says. "Can I smoke around here?"

"There's a trail no one goes on to your left. I smoke there all the time."

"Thanks man. I gotta go, have fun at camp Oncies!" Greed laughs as he gets in the car and goes over to the smoking trail.

"You got a new phone?" The older Onceler asks.

"Yeah, Greed got it for me! My mom hates smartphones though... But it's so cool!" Onceler looks at his new phone. It's so shiny!

"I like it. We're doing camp activities, then it's the phone hour." The older Onceler explains.

"Can I talk to you instead of going out there?"

"Well, someone's out there, I'll just tell him I'm praying for you or some shit." The older Onceler covers his mouth and looks around. No one is around.

"Okay, awesome!" Onceler says. Him and the older Onceler walk over to the smoking trail. "I met Greed's friend, his name is Lorax. He's alright."

"What did you do with him?" The older Onceler asks.

"Well, we ate cheeseburgers and talked." Onceler doesn't want to disclose any illegal activities.

"That's it?" The older Onceler lights up a cigarette.

"Um..." Onceler blushes. "Well..."

"You smoked weed?"

"Haha, um, maybe?" Onceler gets nervous.

"I can smell it on you. No need to be ashamed, I do it sometimes as well." The older Onceler says with a smile. The younger boy relaxes. Suddenly, bright headlights almost blind the two boys. The older Onceler immediately puts out his cigarette. The younger stands in fear of who he sees in the driver's seat. The figure opens the car door and grabs Onceler by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, but he has to leave." Onceler's mom is here, and she looks _pissed_.

"How come? He's done nothing wrong."

"I was going to the grocery store, and I decided to go through a different neighborhood. And what I saw was my dear son having homosexual relations with his friend!" Onceler's mom is livid. Onceler feels the blood leave his face.

"What's wrong with that?" The older Onceler thinks of the van ride earlier in the day. "That wasn't him anyway, he was with us!"

"I know my son's face, and that was him! His face was in full view!" Onceler's mom seethes. "He snuck out! Onceler James, you have let me down. Get your things, and decide on where you're going to stay, because it won't be with me." Onceler's mom says.

"Miss, don't kick him out!" The older Onceler pleads, even though at this point it's futile.

"I cannot have a homosexual in my house!" Onceler's mom yells. Onceler starts to cry.

"Here, I'll take him to get his things." The older Onceler quickly takes the boy away.

"I need to call Greed!" Onceler cries as he gets Greed on the dialer.

"Hello?" Greed sounds a bit angry for some reason.

"Get me out of here please!" Onceler cries.

"What? Why?" Greed says annoyed.

"My mom is here, can you come back?" Onceler sobs.

"I'm turning around." Greed says and hangs up.

"Now Greedy is coming." Onceler smiles a bit.

"Good, I don't want you riding with her." The older Onceler helps the younger pack and then goes back to Onceler's mom. Greed is just pulling up as they arrive.

"What's going on?" Greed asks.

"His mom found out you guys were fucking, and she's kicking him out." The older Onceler whispers. Greed raises his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" Onceler's mom says angrily.

"I'll be taking my boyfriend now, thank you very much." Greed holds Onceler's hand.

"You are an abomination! That goes against everything God stands for!" Onceler's mom rages.

"We gotta go, see ya man. I'll text you." Greed says to the older Onceler as he gets in the car. Onceler puts his things in the back, and soon they're off.

"Thank you..." Onceler sniffs.

"Do I gotta do everything for you? Can't you take care of yourself? I swear to God one day I'm gonna deck you in the face you selfish little prick!" Greed yells. Onceler cries next to him

"Greedy I'm not!" Onceler looks away.

"You only want cause I got money, huh? Is that what it is?! I'm not gonna tolerate a fucking leech, that's not me!" Greed tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Onceler cries out. Greed pulls onto the shoulder and gets out of the car. After a bit, he lights a cigar up. Onceler stays in the car. While he's in there, he cries for a little bit before trying to fall asleep. Greed goes into the car ten minutes later with his cigar still lit.

"I'm so sorry..." Greed sounds like he's been crying.

"Why did you yell at me?" Onceler's voice is shaky.

"I have problems with my anger. Before I would hit or break things, but now I smoke. I'm so sorry baby, I really am. You don't ask for much, you asked for one thing, the rest I did on my own. You don't deserve this at all." Greed keeps his voice low. Onceler looks at him in surprise.

"Can I hug you?" Onceler asks.

"Um, I don't really want to be touched right now." Greed says as his phone rings.

"Hello?" Greed says, a little annoyed. Judging by the facial expressions, the call isn't too good. "Okay, whatever. I'll be there to get my stuff soon. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"My mom. Yours must have told mine something, cause I got the boot as well." Greed seems less bothered than Onceler was.

"What are we going to do?" Onceler says anxiously.

"We're going to Lorax's to sleep tonight, after we both get our stuff." Greed pulls onto the road. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea. I wanna get out of this shitty redneck state, but my hustle is here. If we leave, I won't have a cash flow."

"People want drugs everywhere though."

"You're right. I'll talk to my customers tomorrow to see if they know of anyone anywhere else that would like to buy from me."

"Can I get a job when we move out?"

"You don't need to. But we'll talk about that later. Is the smoke bothering you?" Greed has the windows down, but he just wants to be sure.

"A little."

"Alright." Greed puts his cigar out the window.

"Greed I'm scared, I've never lived somewhere else before." Onceler wishes he could hug his friend.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay." Greed tries to smile. The rest of the ride is quiet, just a bit of talk. Greed stops at Onceler's house first to help him pack. Onceler's mom doesn't even give them the time of day (or in this case, night). It makes Onceler feel ashamed.

"I need my knitting stuff, and clothes." Onceler says.

"Alright, boyfriend." Greed smiles. He helps Onceler pack his things while stealing a few kisses along the way.

"Wait- I never got to take a picture of you!" Onceler says abruptly.

"When we get into my car. Not my mom's car, but mine." Greed puts some clothes into Onceler's suitcase and then zips it up. They leave without a single goodbye from Onceler's mom. "Your mom's a bitch, Jesus."

"You can't say that about her!" Onceler gets defensive.

"Well, she just kicked you out for loving someone. Is that not a bitch move?" Greed lights up a cigarette.

"When you put it like that... Wait, that's not your car! You can't smoke in it!"

"They'll always have a memory of me. And they gotta deal with their car smelling like smoke for the next month. It's kinda like a 'fuck you' for kicking me out for loving someone."

"Greedy, you love me?" Onceler looks at him. He also notices he's getting more used to the smoke. Greed doesn't say anything for a minute.

"I... I think so." Greed says quietly. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, and to be honest with you when I first met you all I wanted to do was get in your pants. But now, it's a lot different. We've been through a lot in our short time together." Greed admits.

"I'm not sure how I feel, but I really like you. You help me go out and make friends." Onceler has a small smile on his face. "My mom never takes me out, only on rare occasions."

"I really want to apologize again about yelling at you. It's just that my ex was a huge fucking leech, he used me for my money. He'd even go as far as to steal thousands of dollars from my wallet. I almost didn't buy anything for you, didn't want you to see the wealth, but I- I'm too nice I guess." Greed pulls into his parents' driveway.

"I appreciate you being nice, and I don't need too much." Onceler says.

"I have to tell you something once I get everything packed and in my car." Greed says as the boys go inside. Greed's mom is crying as his dad just glares at them. Greed guides his boyfriend to his room. "I got a customer I have to meet after this, gonna pay me a shit ton for some tar. Fucking desperate." Greed chuckles humorlessly.

"Isn't that in roads?" Onceler asks.

"Look it up on that brand new phone while I find my shit." Greed smirks and gets a couple shoeboxes under his bed. Onceler does so, still in awe of the technology.  He searches up the word, and finds that Greed is referring to black tar heroin. Not what he had originally thought. He then goes to help his boyfriend with his much bigger suitcase, also stealing some kisses. When they're done, they leave without a word.

"Alright, so that Sunday I met you, I was about to go home and kill myself.  I was depressed, I hated myself. My parents were disappointed in me, I got beaten every single day..."

"But your parents are so nice."

"As soon as you left, they found reasons to hit me. My mom was stressed about something, I don't know. Not everyone is how they seem Oncie. If it weren't for you standing next to me, I wouldn't be here." Greed starts his car and pulls out of the driveway. "Y'know what? I don't wanna sleep with Lorax, we're getting a hotel." Greed says as he goes to the darker side of town. "Just need to give this shit to my client." Greed turns a corner and gets out. There's a man waiting for him, he seems to perk up when he sees Greed. Greed talks to the guy and gets back in his car.

"You didn't give him... You know."

"You gotta hide what you're doing, to you that looked like nothing, but that was a whole transaction. Now let's get some sleep, I think we both need it."

****  
"Nighty night Greedy Boy!" Onceler smiles. Greed looks at him with adoration.

"This is why I'm falling in love with you." Greed laughs as he holds his boyfriend close.

"Awwww!" Onceler peppers Greed's face with kisses, making him laugh more. "But wait, what are we gonna do next?"

"I booked this place for two nights so we can discuss it tomorrow. But don't worry, when you're here, nothing will hurt us." Greed cuddles into the younger boy.

"Goodnight Greedy." Onceler says as Greed falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I feel so bad for them! At least they have each other. I hope you beautiful people have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed uses his magic hands. Enjoy!

Greed and Onceler wake up around the same time, 11 am.

"Mornin', babycakes." Greed smiles.

"Top of the morning to you too!" Onceler laughs. He gets up and goes to brush his teeth. Greed does the same, and Onceler goes to sit on the bed.

"Someone's calling me." Onceler gets his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is the other Onceler, haha. Are you alright?" The older Onceler says.

"Hey! Me and Greed are in a hotel thinking of what to do next." Onceler looks over at his boyfriend, who is making a call in the bathroom. 

"Well, if you want, my house is pretty close to where you live. You can stay for as long as you need to." The older Onceler offers. "Do the both of you have jobs?"

"How do you know where I live?"  
"It was on the camp form."

"Oh okay, we don't have jobs, Greed wants to be a- a pharmacist." Onceler bends the truth a little.

"Awesome. Well, you won't have to pay me with money baby~" The younger boy can hear the older's smile. "I'll tell them I'm sick, so I can go back home and help you out. Maybe I'll take my payment as well..."

"How can I pay you? Would you like a scarf? I have a few that I brought with me."

"Send me a picture of you. I'll take a scarf as well. Any color."

"Okay, sounds good! I'll tell Greed about this, maybe he'll be on board with it!"

"Awesome, see ya."

"Good bye!" Onceler hangs up. Greed is still on the phone, so Onceler goes to take a picture of himself. He goes to the camera, and then turns it around like Greed showed him. He smiles nice, and then sends the picture to the older Onceler.

"Cute! This time make it more sexy." The older Onceler texts.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin?" Greed is off the phone.

"Um, my camp counselor said we can live with him for as long as we need to, and we don't have to pay money for rent! But I don't know what he wants instead. Scarves maybe?" Onceler says. Greed peers over at Onceler's texts.

"That selfie you took is fucking adorable, and he wants a sexy pic of you? I can help with that."

"I still need one of you and me, like last time!" Onceler takes the camera out again.

"Alright, let's do this." Greed sits on the bed and both boys smile nice for the camera.

"Let's do silly faces!" Onceler sticks his tongue out as Greed scrunches his nose.

"Hold on." Greed takes the phone and takes a picture while kissing Onceler's cheek, causing him to look surprised. "Send that to me." Greed smiles. Onceler gives his boyfriend a huge kiss on the cheek, but Greed turns so that Onceler hits his lips instead. Onceler blushes profusely. "Bet you didn't expect that."

"No I didn't..." Onceler says. "But you should do that again." Greed does as he's told, but this time the kiss is deeper. He does it one more time before softly licking Onceler's lip. Onceler opens his mouth to let Greed in. It feels nice, their tongues dancing together with no urgency behind it. The boys go to lay on the bed and continue what they started. Greed is the first to get touchy, sliding his hands up Onceler's shirt. The younger boy breaks the kiss to breathe.

"You're so sexy..." Greed takes Onceler's shirt off. Onceler smiles. Greed goes to take that picture while playing with one of Onceler's nipples. He moans appreciatively. Then Greed puts the phone on the night table so they aren't bothered. "I want this time to ourselves, yeah? As much as I love seeing you with someone else, you'll always be mine." Greed takes his shirt off as well. Onceler can't help but to admire his body as well.

"Yes Greedy..." Onceler licks his lips. Greed chuckles and gets on top of him. He kisses Onceler's chest, occasionally sucking and nipping as well. He gets lower and lower until he reaches the band of Onceler's pants.

"You're hard already... That's pretty hot." Greed smirks. He pulls Onceler's pants down, leaving him in his white boxer briefs. The hard line of his erection is easy to see. "You're so beautiful Oncie. Not just this, but you." Greed takes his pants off and gets eye level with Onceler. "Your eyes, your dorky smile, God how did I get so lucky?" Greed kisses him on the forehead.

"I like your smile too. And how caring and sweet you are. Your hair is cute too." Onceler smiles. Greed chuckles again, but that chuckle turns into a moan when Onceler accidentally thrusts his crotch right on Greed's. "That was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"Not all accidents are bad." Greed rubs himself onto his boyfriend. "Like me. My parents didn't plan on having me." Greed says with a moan.

"You're the best accident." Onceler laughs.

"Thanks love." Greed laughs as well. He grinds harder, making both boys moan. 

"Greedy... Can you, um, fuck me?" Onceler covers his mouth and blushes.

"No baby, even better." Greed smiles. Greed puts his hand down Onceler's underwear and starts stroking.

****

"I can't wait for us to get a place so we can have a dog. And a cat, too." Greed says.

"I love dogs, cats seem mean." Onceler is looking through Instagram, an app that Greed showed him. He only follows Greed and his friend Alex on it, and he finds it amusing to see a selfie of Alex at church above one of Greed giving the middle finger and... Kissing another boy? "Greedy, who's this boy you're kissing here?" Onceler asks with a tinge of jealousy.

"Let me see." Greed goes over to see what his boyfriend is talking about. "You're really far back. That's my ex, the one that fucked me over and stole my money? That's him. Send me those pictures we took." Greed looks at the picture in disgust.

"Got it." Onceler sends the pictures over to Greed's phone. "All your pictures are of you smoking and kissing boys! And you have weird captions!"

"They're song lyrics, and I like to smoke and kiss boys." Greed laughs. Onceler posts that selfie he took earlier and puts a Bible verse as the caption. "Oh! Oncie's first post! Ha, it's so you." Greed likes the photo. Onceler gets a notification that says 'greedyman12 liked your photo.'.

"I want to post a picture of us, should I?"

"Remember my requirement for you to date me? You can't be ashamed of us?"

"You're right, I love who I want to love and no one can tell me otherwise!" Onceler posts the picture of him with Greed kissing his cheek with the caption "Love is love!". He also sees that Greed posted the same picture with the caption "When im with him nothing can stop me" along with the date Greed asked him out. Onceler smiles.

"Ohhhh shit, be right back, ugh I forgot about these clients! Bye sweet, I'll be back soon." Greed gets his keys and runs out the door. Onceler notices he forgot his cigarettes and his lighter. He did always want to try one... He takes one out of the pack and goes to the balcony and lights it like he's seen Greed do so many times. He takes a small puff before hacking and coughing everywhere. 

"Ugh, this is disgusting! Why does he do this so much?" Onceler frowns. "Marijuana tastes way better than this..."

"I just have to get my- where the fuck is my lighter?!" Greed looks around and goes to the balcony. "Once- hey, stop that!" Greed takes the cigarette out of Onceler's hand, along with the lighter. He puts the cigarette in his mouth.

"I just wanted to see why you did it so much..."

"I do it to calm myself down. Don't do that, please." Greed sounds serious.

"But it's hot when you do it!"

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything. You wanna start smoking, do it. Even though I'd rather you not. If you get too hooked I'll get you a vape kit or something." Greed takes another cigarette out, lights it, and gives it to his boyfriend. "I gotta go." Greed kisses the top of Onceler's head and leaves again. Onceler looks at the cigarette and puts it in his mouth. He breathes in and starts coughing again. He still thinks it tastes disgusting, so he puts it out and goes back in the room. He checks his new phone and sees that a lot of people commented on his "Love is love!" photo. A lot of them were mean, but a few were supportive and happy for him. Onceler follows the people that said nice things to him, and tries not to think about the mean comments.

Greed comes back with a few grocery bags. Onceler sits up, realizing how hungry he is.

"I want to make something. Ever since I fell into that depression I haven't cooked anything." Greed sets the bags down. The room is furnished with a stove and a microwave, so Greed can make what he wants.

"I know how to make pancakes, but that's it. My mom always told me they're delicious."

"Oh, you like to cook too? Cooking is my passion. I've loved it since I was young." Greed takes out a few pots and pans, along with some various utensils.

"That's cool, I can also make mac and cheese from the box. I add hot sauce and garlic powder to it! I saw that on the Food Network." Onceler smiles.

"That's awesome, I'm going to make pho for us." Greed heats up a saucepan.

"What is that?" Onceler asks.

"It's Vietnamese beef noodle soup, and it's fucking delicious. Now sit back and watch my magic hands work." Greed grabs some steak.

"Your magic hands worked um...in bed earlier!" Onceler blushes.

"My magic is versatile." Greed laughs.

"Hey, why are you wearing those long green gloves?" Onceler asks. He notices Greed is wearing the same gloves that he did the first time they met.

"I like them, I'm gonna start dressing differently now that I'm out of the house. I'm gonna dress how I want, and I want you to do the same. Pick your own clothes." Greed seasons the steak.

"Oh that sounds amazing! I've never picked out my own clothes before!" Onceler gets excited.

"Maybe we'll go out today, oh, tell old Onceler that we'll be over there tomorrow." Greed says as he's preparing brunch. It's already starting to smell delicious. Greed gets a pot and starts making a broth.

"I will, and when is that going to be done?" Onceler asks as he texts his former camp counselor.

"An hour or so." Greed says. "What kind of clothes do you want?"

"Cool ones!" Onceler smiles.

"Alright baby, when we go out I'll get you clothes." Greed smiles as well.

"Greedy boy, I don't want to use you for money!"

"Greedy boy? I noticed you called me that last night as well. It's kinda cute. But anyway, using me for money would be you begging me to buy you expensive ass things all the time. Asking once in a while is fine. And I'm offering to buy you stuff." 

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure." Onceler lays on the bed, impatient. "But I'm begging you, I want food!"

"Calm your tits, you'll get some soon enough. Good things take time." Greed laughs.

"Calm my what?"

"Oh Oncie, you have so much to learn." Greed chuckles as he stirs the broth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter imo! Btw, you should try mac and cheese with hot sauce and garlic powder, it's really good. I hope you guys have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed gets angry. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in forever, I have a new ask blog I've been working on!

"I hope you like it, I haven't made anything in like, two years. Last month I went to a restaurant that serves this, and it was so good that I wanted to make it one day, put my own twist on it." Greed sets chopsticks and a spoon down on both sides of the table and sits down with Onceler.

"Oh, I've never used these before..." Onceler looks at the chopsticks.

"First time for everything, right? And from what I've seen, you're good at things even the first time around." Greed says with a smirk. Onceler just blushes and tries to pick up some noodles. He gets it after a couple times, which he's excited about.

"This is really good!" Onceler is in awe. "It's like a restaurant or something!"

"Glad you like it. I was hoping I'd still be able to make something good after two years." Greed looks a little sad.

"I think it's awesome! Puts my garlic hot sauce mac and cheese to shame!" Onceler jokes. Greed isn't laughing, he just continues to eat. "Hey, is everything alright?" Onceler starts to get worried. Greed nods without saying a word. Onceler continues eating as well. Everything is perfectly seasoned and cooked, why is Greed so upset? Onceler tries not to worry. He assumes the spoon is for drinking the broth, so he does that. "Hey, you should be a chef in a restaurant, how cool would that be? You can do what you love, and you don't have to sell drugs or anything! It doesn't pay as much, but you could still-"

"Can you shut up?" Greed says angrily. Onceler nods, trying not to cry.

*GREED POV*

"Can you shut up?" I spit. Onceler immediately quiets. "Who does he think he is, lying to me like this? My parents always tell me my food is shit, so why is he raving about it? I shouldn't have made anything for his ungrateful ass anyway. I'm gonna have a smoke so I don't break his arm." I think to myself. I get up and get my cigarettes before going to the balcony. Onceler looks worried, for what?

*ONCELER POV*

"Can you shut up?" Greed says. What did I do wrong? I try not to cry, and instead focus on eating. "Why does Greed get so angry when I say his food is good? It is, it's delicious! He's getting up now, I think he's going to go smoke now, he said he sometimes does that when he's angry. But why is he angry over me being nice?" I think. I'm a bit worried about him...

*GENERAL POV*

Onceler finishes his soup, but he's too afraid to ask Greed for more. There's a little bit left in the pot, so he gets that. He finishes it soon after and cleans his bowl with the dish cleaning things Greed bought. He then peers out onto the balcony to see if Greed is okay.

"Hey Greedy, I cleaned out my bowl, are you finished?" Onceler asks nervously. Greed scowls at him, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

"Stop lying to me and tell me what you thought about lunch." Greed takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I never lied, I liked it a lot! I even finished the rest of it." Onceler backs away a bit.

"You're not lying?" Greed asks, his voice rough.

"I swear in God's name that I am not lying." Onceler says truthfully.

"I'll believe you..." Greed takes a drag. "I guess."

"I'm glad you believe me." Onceler has a small smile on his face.

"It's just that... My parents never liked my food, either it's too foreign or they say they could get it at a restaurant and it would be better. To my face, who the fuck does that?" Greed makes a face.

"That's mean of them..."

"I love Asian food, and one time I made tempura for my family, I was really proud of it, then I give it to my parents and my mom throws it at me yelling about some racist shit! Right in front of my sister!" Greed holds back tears.

"Awww, I bet it was amazing, and I didn't know you have a sister. I haven't seen her before." Onceler puts his hand on Greed's shoulder, but is immediately swatted away. 

"I really, really don't want to talk about it. Yesterday was really fucking tough because of her."

"At the amusement park? She wasn't even there..."

"Onceler, stop, please." Greed looks away.

"But she wasn't-"

"EXACTLY! That's the whole fucking point! Now stop talking about it!"  Greed snaps. Onceler runs back into the room. Greed mumbles some curses and then puts out his cigarette while taking out another one.

*GREED POV*

"EXACTLY! That's the whole fucking point! Now stop talking about it!"  I snap. Onceler goes back into the room. "Fucking hell..." I put out my cigarette before getting another one. He really didn't need to remind me of that, I'm trying to forget about her. How would he feel if I reminded him about the two year anniversary of- Fuck, I don't even want to think about it. I can't, or else I won't stop crying. Onceler doesn't need to see that.

*GENERAL POV*

Onceler is still pretty upset when Greed comes back from the balcony. He's laying on the bed, playing around on his phone. Greed assumes he doesn't want to be bothered. 

"Greedy, are you alright? You smoked a lot out there." Onceler says quietly. 

"Oncie, please don't talk to me right now. God, I need to punch something..." Greed mumbles the second part.

"Whenever you're ready, and here's a pillow." Onceler hands Greed a pillow. Greed doesn't take it.  Instead he goes back to the balcony. Onceler thinks it's best not to bother him, so he goes and takes a shower. After he takes a shower and gets dressed for the day, he sees that Greed is on the bed, probably calling some sort of client. Apparently he gave up on going to the balcony, because he has a lit cigarette in his hand. Onceler is worried, Greed is smoking a lot.

"Hold on, I need to go out and get more cigs, I'll call you later." Greed hangs up. "Hey Oncie. You look good." Greed tries to smile, but is too exasperated and worn out to.

"Oh, thank you! You do too!" Onceler smiles at his boyfriend, trying to cheer him up. Greed stands up and gets his keys while emptying his bowl of soup back into the pot.

"I gotta buy cigs, you wanna come?" Greed sounds very raspy, like he has a sore throat.

"Yeah, I'll go. Um, Greed? There's a Bible study tonight I really want to go to, um, could you take me? It's seven to nine."

"Sure, I'll take you." Greed says as both boys go to the car. Greed starts the car and plugs his phone in. A song Onceler has never heard of plays. "I'm still kinda recovering from earlier, so don't bother me too much." Greed lights up his last cigarette. Onceler feels something in the pit of his stomach. He hopes his boyfriend is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a wonderful night!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel if lots of people like this!


End file.
